The Teachers Pet
by Ms.herondale-forever
Summary: Clary was excited to finally be able to spread her wings and fly away to college away from the prying eyes of her family. Enjoying the new taste of freedom Clary is thrown through the loop as she find out the guy she has been lusting after is none other than her Professor. Emotions run high and hearts get broken as she finds herself being blackmail to leave the naughty professor...
1. Prologue

Prolong:

 **CPOV:**

Finally I get to get away from my family to go to my dream college NSU which put a few hours between us. My older brother Jonathan decided to go to UCLA two more years and he has his bachelor's. I guess he assumed I was going to go there with him but I wanted to be on my own. A bit away from my family so atleast they have a few hours to drive if they ever want to pop up on me.

I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder and head out to my first class of the day. I put my headphones in and begin to bump to the old school music of Run DMC. No matter what people say about them I will always love their music. Looking down and not paying any attention to what's going on I collide into a hard surface that instantly lands me on my bottom. Umph! I was just about to let whoever it was have it until I looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes ever.

This guy was absolutely beautiful. His brown flawless skin, perfectly fitted clothing, and his smile was bright and beautiful, and sweet.

"Oh shit! I am sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going. Are you hurt?" The hunk of a man asked me offering his hand to pull me up. As soon as I grabbed it, it seemed like electricity flew between us. I released an involuntary shiver that seemed to make him smirk. "Miss…?"

"Clarissa. But call me Clary… No I'm not hurt and it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention where I was going either." I blush looking down at our hands before slowly pulling it out.

"My name is Lucian. But I prefer Luke, nice to meet you Clary." He smiles a megawatt smile and I feel myself melt a little. "But I am afraid it is my fault. Can I make it up to you? Take you to dinner sometime?"

On the outside I am keeping my cool, but on the inside I am jumping for joy! Day four on campus and Day one of classes and the cutest guy I've ever seen just asked me out on a date. "I'd love too." I grab a sharpe from the side of my black jansport bookbag and write my name and number on the sheet of paper that he was holding. "Text me so I can have your number."

"Okay, Can't wait to see you tonight but I have to jet I have to turn in a paper before my next class. See you soon Clary." I blush as he kisses my hand and walks off in the other direction.

I smile. College doesn't seem that bad after all. I look down at my schedule and realized I have 10 minutes to get to my first class start with Mr. Greymark. What an unusual name. I shake my head as I sprint to the history building and down to class 501. I open the door and notice majority of the class is woman. That's a first.

" _I heard he is super sexy! If that's the case talk about easy A."_ One girl giggled wrapping her finger around her hair in a dream like state.

" _Maybe he'd let me along for the ride for extra credit."_ Another blonde bimbo says and I roll my eyes taking my seat in the center of the class the third seat from the front.

As I start unpacking I think briefly about the amount of work I am going to have to put into this class versus everyone else. I am a history whiz, and these girls look like they just want to talk our teacher to bed. He better be that good looking too. The classroom immediately gets quiet as I hear the door open. I hear the telltale sign of chalk on a chalk boards and I immediately know that our teacher is here. I place my backpack on the floor and glance at my phone and seeing a text from a random number.

*Can't wait for dinner with you Beautiful. -Luke *

I smile he seems so sweet but I will respond after class. The chalk is put down and it echos throughout the whole room. I fix myself in my seat and prepare to pay attention for the first class of the day. But I am immediately frozen in my seat.

"Good Morning, Welcome to American History I. I am your professor this semester Prof. Greymark or Mr. G if it fancies you." He glances around the room and our eyes immediately lock on one another.

"Fuck" I whisper underneath my breath. Prof. Greymark is Luke. My date for the evening and the one guy I've ever meet to make my knees weak. I am so screwed this semester.

* * *

 _Well Babes looks like the Clary, Luke love is back and in the form of a teacher student? Or would somebody less complicated come along. I want to make a lot of surprises in this story!_

 _Oh and one more thing guys! For my London readers or my readers in general I am doing a study abroad program for my senior year in college. I am asking my friends, family, and fanfiction family if they would like to help me by donating towards the program. (That is horribly expensive, but the cost of a good education normally is). The school is University of Cambridge. So if you attend there, or if you're in London you might be seeing me in march. And thank you for those who donate in advance it is greatly appreciated. Click the link below!_

 _study-abroad-in-london-2w8aee4_

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	2. Is This The Beginning?

_Hey guys! I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed my story, or favorited it, and of course those who have reviewed it! You guys are amazing! Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Is This The Beginning?

LPOV:

Already my semester has started off amazing when a pair of green eyes caught my attention. She may brighten up my semester from all the bimbo young girls that take my class to try and sleep with me. But by mid semester when the girls realize I am not compromising my job for them, they either drop my class or transfer out. I walk into my second class of the day on cloud 9 and immediately could hear a pen drop in this room that's how quiet it is. I introduce myself and scan the room slowly. A pair of familiar green eyes catches my attention. Her face shows shock, horror, and discomfort. Did she know who I was before we meet? Fuck! I am screwed!

* * *

CPOV:

I couldn't even look forward the rest of the class nor could I pay attention. My mind was in a whirl wind and I couldn't understand what was going on. Okay sure Luke never specifically said he was a student. He just mentioned he had another class. What the hell am I suppose to do? I am going to have to break it off? What am I talking about? Of course I have to break it off from him? He's my teacher for God's sake!

"Class dismissed! Your first assignment is on the syllabus, please have it ready for next class! No excuses!" Luke I mean Mr. Greymark said and I quickly packed up my things and hurried out of the room while the pack of bimbos attacked him trying to flirt and push their boobs out to get his attention. Which left the perfect cover to get out of there.

Finally my last class is over and it's only noon. I walk to the cafe and grab a chicken salad and vitamin water and head to the check out line. I pull out my phone case that contains my wallet and there waiting for me was a text from Luke.

We have to talk.-Luke

Here I thought I would be able to avoid him until my next class and pretend that we don't have a date.

Don't avoid me Clarissa we seriously need to talk. I saw you read my text message. -Luke

My eyes snapped up and I scanned the room and sure enough drinking a cup of coffee was Luke leaning against the wall close to the door. I roll my eyes and turn back to the phone.

Fine. Somewhere private away from everyone. -Clary

Pick somewhere.- Luke

I sigh deeply and turn my attention to paying for my food and heading out. I send a quick text before I walk pass him.

Meet at my apartment. 919 SE College Parkway. Unit 305. I live alone. - Clary

I don't bother to wait and see if he got my text message. I keep my head and eyes forward but I can still feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head but I make it seem like it doesn't affect me at all.

* * *

I have been home for ten minutes before a knock sounds on my door, I sigh knowing who it is already. I walk over opening the door and gesturing for him to come in with my head before closing the door back and going back to my seat. I don't even open my mouth to him or make eye contact. I close my salad and sit back crossing my ankles waiting for him to say everything that's on his mind. How we are being irresponsible, or stupid or something. But instead the first words that come out his mouth are:

"Did you know?" My eyes snap to his finally. Green to hazel, confused to anger.

"Know what?" I ask unsure of how to answer.

"That I was your teacher, that I am your teacher." His statement shocks me. I stare at him for a second with my mouth wide open before closing it.

"That's what you think?" I ask unable to keep the horror off my face.

"I don't know what to think." He murmurs almost too low for me to hear. The horror was off my face and it was replaced with madness. I was starting to get pissed off.

"If I wanted to trap you don't you think I would have done better than cut up jeans, a v-neck, and converse!" I hiss jumping to my feet. "I am not like the other females in your class that only even applied for the class because they wanted to ride you to infinity and beyond! I earn my grades not have sex for them!"

"I didn't say you wanted to sleep with me for grade but what am I suppose to think! You bump into me then ten minutes later your sitting in the center of my classroom looking directly at me. I don't know what type of game…." I don't even allow him to finish.

"Get out." I say my voice slightly quivering as I try to keep my composer.

"Clary I-"

"I didn't stutter now did I? Get out. In case you might get the wrong impression I'll even open the door for you." I walk over to the front door and unlock it opening it wide for him. "Take your shit and leave." I say not even bothering to look at him.

Sighing in defeat Mr. Greymark gathers his jacket in his arms, I didn't even realize he took it off, and slowly walk towards the front door.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He murmurs stopping in front of me.

I snort. "Call someone a hoe on the side and see if she doesn't get offended." I reply still not meeting his eyes. Finally he gets the message and exits my apartment but as he goes to turn around and say something I slam my door shut locking it behind me.

Here I thought my semester was starting off with a bang but instead it took a turn for the worse. I grab my laptop off my wooden kitchen table and fire up and email to my advisor.

Good Afternoon,

Mrs. Penhallow I was wondering if there were anymore American History I courses available. I know you said Mr. Greymark is a great teacher but I find his class to be a tad bit distracting and not the right fit for me. Is there any other seats available?

Thank you,

Clarissa Fray- Morgenstern

I sit back in my seat watching as the email sends. Hopefully by next class I'll be out of his class for good.

* * *

 _Well guys I guess Clary and Luke's first day together didn't end up as roses and rainbows as some people thought it would be. But the next few chapters are going to be crazy! Please review and tell me what you think so far! I would love to hear it!_

 _By the way guys if you haven't saw last chapter I am going on a study abroad in London and I am raising the money to go (since it all has to be paid out of pocket). If you would like to help (you don't have too but it would be most appreciated) you can at_

 _study-abroad-in-london-2w8aee4_

 _Anything could help. But thanks for reading guys!_

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	3. Could I Avoid?

_Hey guys! Thank you to those who have followed and favorited my story! You guys are awesome! But thank you to .22, Guest, and Kate for taking the time to review my story! You guys are amazing! Here is the new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Could I avoid?

 **CPOV:**

I glare at the offending email that was making me stay in a compromising position that I definitely need to get out of.

 ** _Dear Ms. Fray- Morgenstern,_**

 ** _Unfortunately Professor Greymark American History I course is the only one that isn't filled to capacity, and usually by mid semester has more seats vacant. If you would like to switch for another course that is on your academic planned course list that is up to you. But we might have to change more courses around and I can't guarantee that when the art history internship arises you would qualify for it. If there is something specifically that you do not like about the course perhaps a sit down with professor Greymark would help? I'll let him know we talked and that he could perhaps speak to you about your troubles. I hope this helps Clarissa._**

 ** _Mrs. Penhallow_**

Well that was no help at all, I sigh deeply. It's day 3 of classes and I have to attend Professor Ass classes today. I can't miss it because my advisor already speak to him and he would know I am missing the class intentionally. Do I really need to do an internship? I mean I am after all taking over my mother's art gallery and Jon our father's firm. I shake my head and start packing my bag for my classes. I sigh deeply grabbing my coffee thermal and heading out of the door.

As I drive my scooter I think about anyway I could get out of this situation. I can't ask my parents for help. The whole point was to do this on my own without my father's influence. Which is the reason I hyphenate my last name. I park my scooter in my usual parking spot and attach it to the pole before sounding the alarm. I tuck my keys into biker jacket pocket and headed to the class that will probably be my downfall.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

"Professor Greymark do you have a minute?" I turn around to see Mrs. Penhallow trying to run behind me in her heels. I stop immediately and turn around.

"Sure, all I have is a class to teach after all." I smile to let her know I am teasing.

"I have gotten a request for a transfer out of your class and it's only day three. I am sure that is a new record." She smirks at me and I shake my head.

"The only thing is due today are their books and the introduction paper that they have to read aloud for an oral grade." Not that I mind getting rid of these young women throwing themselves at me. I'll be thrilled for raziel sake.

"Well this student isn't like the other young women. I think she is uncomfortable with everything that is going on in your course and has asked to be switched out. But Michael, Alaric, and Henry classes are all filled to capacity. This young lady father is a major donor here and rebuilt the library. She has never asked for special treatment and during registration asked to be treated like everyone else's and I quote 'snot nose kids' but I think you should speak to her." I nod my head in understanding. There were a few young women student that looked uncomfortable, a few guys looked disgusted at the girls throwing themselves at me. There were a few guys who didn't care, they just need the education.

"Sure I'll speak to her after class. What's her name and which hour is she in?" I say grabbing a pen to write the information down.

"She is in your next class. Her name is Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern." I look up at her but she is already walking away but to the confines of your office no doubt. I sigh deeply. What the hell am I supposed to do? She wants out shouldn't she just switch to another course she planned to take next semester? I shake my head and head to the next class of the day.

* * *

I walk into the class already annoyed by the little encounter on my way to the class but I put that behind me for now. I place my things on the desk and immediately face the class.

"Okay, pass forward your introduction paper. You have ten seconds to do so, if it is not forward by the count of ten you will be receiving your first zero no exceptions." I say scanning the crowd I see a few panicked faces, mainly the peanut gallery of bimbos and I shake my head and start counting.

"10… 9… 8… 7…" I see people passing it forward or running to place it on the desk of the person sitting in the front.

"6…. 5…. 4…. 3…." The people in the front are having a hard time keeping up with the amount of papers being passed to them. It's only 28 people in the class but everyone looks so panicked when I say the words zero.

"2… 1…. Alright that's it. People in the front don't accept anymore papers and bring your bundles of joy up to me please and thank you." They bring it forward and I point to the edge of my desk. "You should have this back by next week to make corrections for your oral introductions next week. For those of you without this paper will receive a second zero because if you didn't do it how are you suppose to do the oral report?" I look around the room my eyes lock on Clary's for a second before she turns her attention to the desk.

"Now open your books to chapter one and we shall begin."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

"Alright it's time to go, I'll see you all next class. And please for those of you receiving two zeros and it's only week one come to class prepared next time." I pack my things and majority of the room is already out of the class including some bimbos. I try to head to the door but then I hear his voice address me.

"Ms. Fray I would like to speak to you for a moment." I rest of the bimbos give me a look of hatred before heading out the door. The door slamming close echoed throughout the empty classroom. I stand there looking at the door waiting for him to speak but he doesn't. I feel his eyes on my back but I really don't want to turn around. I know he is waiting for me and it seems like bad manners but he accused me of being a whore last time we chat.

"Are you going to turn around and face me?" He asks in a causal manner.

"Are you going to call me a whore again? If this is what you want I have another class to get to in twenty minutes." I say before taking a few steps towards the door.

"It's not…." He pauses for a moment and I take the moment to turn around. "You want to transfer out of my class?"

"You're asking a question you already know the answer too."

"Why?" He can't be serious can he?

"Your joking right? Usually when I guys calls a woman a whore, or insults them that said woman doesn't have to be in his presence. But of course there are bimbos left and right throwing themselves at your during class, between questions, and right in front of me while I am trying to look at the board why would I want to stay? Plus the icing on the cake my teacher is the guy I had liked and was excited to go on a date with and it fell apart. I don't need to sleep with a teacher to make straight grades, I don't need to get on my hands and knees for a perfect score on my final." I say my face was red in fury! How dare he?!

"I'm so sorry." He mutters also too soft for me to hear and I pause instantly.

"Come again?"

"I am sorry for what I said. All of it. I…." He runs his hands through his hair and tugs lightly. "We can't talk about this here. Later on I'll explain everything, can I meet you at your place?"

I debate internally about this. Should I have my professor to come over yet again? Should I actually hear what he has to say? I kicked him out already.

"Fine. Come over for lunch." I mutter before heading out the door as quickly as I can while still trying to walk. I didn't want to people to look at me suspiciously after all I was alone in a closed class room with a professor. All it takes is a rumor to bring you down, but lucky for me the school wouldn't feel that way.

* * *

I take off my shoes at the door and throw my bag onto the loveseat before sitting down. Within five minutes a knock sounds on my door and I get up to open it without looking through the peephole, I know who it is already. I sit back in my seat and prop my feet up on the chocolate wooden coffee table and listen to the door close and lock.

"You look relaxed." Professor Greymark says coming to sit down next to me. Leaving a few inches between us.

"It's my apartment why shouldn't I feel relaxed?" I ask sighing and rubbing my temples. I don't want to keep going around in circles with this. "You wanted to talk? Or continued to talk?" I say getting straight to the point.

"I am sorry again for insinuating that you were a whore. But that's not what I meant-" I cut him off immediately.

"What did you mean? I just sleep with people for a good grade?"

"No I meant I am under a microscope because student constantly are trying to sleep with me!" He snapped and my head slowly turned towards him.

"What?" I say softly not sure I heard him right.

"Clary I like you, I really do. But I have had students lie on me saying that I touched them inappropriately because I wouldn't give into their sex acts with them trying to get a good grade. I have had a student even break into my office and sat nude on my desk while I walked in with the dean about grants. The dean was with me all day so knew when the girl said she and I had lunch andI asked her to wait for me, that she was lying. I'm under a microscope because of these students." He finally lets out running his hands through his hair.

"You like me?" I whisper my eyes wide in shock.

"That's all you got out of that whole speech? Were you listening to me Clary?! This is serious!" He hisses but it just causes me to smile at him.

"I heard everything. Don't ever think I am not listening to you. But I get out of your class we will be fine." I reach over to stroke his cheek.

"But what will it take to get you out of my class? Even then they were question us. If they find out this semester I don't know what could happen. There is alot of repercussions of this clary."

"I know." I slide more over to him and allow my left leg to lay across his lap.

"Clary are you listening to me?" He whispers against my lips as I lean over to kiss him.

"Yes. I don't care." I run my fingers through his mane. "Kiss me." I whispered.

Luke cupped my cheeks and his lips descended onto mine. I moved against his lips slowly teasingly. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip and I hurriedly gave him access. I moaned in delight and his left hand left my chin and began to run through my hair. I pulled back and gasp for air as he rained kisses on my chin, my neck, my face, my eyes. Everywhere he could reach making my labor breath come out harsher.

"Stay." I whispered as his lips went by my ear, his teeth captured my ear lobe giving it a playful tug. As I awaited his reply. I didn't want him to say no but this is serious. He could get in trouble, while my father's name would bail me out. But one word broke me out of my thoughts that threaten to take over.

"Okay."

* * *

 _Here we are guys! Next chapter! Welcome to all those who joined us for the first time on my Clary Luke fanfiction! Please review! I can't stress this enough! I want to know everyone's thoughts and feelings when it comes to this story! Thank you for reading!_

 _Until next time,_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	4. For The Good Of Us

_Hey guys! I was happy to see the amount of followers and favorites I have received after just three chapters! You guys are awesome thank you! I really appreciate it! To the young lady who messaged me saying Luke and Clary is disgusting. It is called a fanfiction for a reason. However, in my story Clary is of course 18 turning 19. Luke is 28 turning 29. So there is a 10 year difference between the two. Anyway, here is the next chapter enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: For the Good of Us.

 **LPOV:**

I pull back from Clary and lightly stroked her cheek. "Clary…" I mumble and I see her face fall. "We can't take this lightly… A lot is at stake here more so for me."

"I know it is." She whispers back looking down at her lap. "We can keep this under wraps for now. And even if they do find out we could just say it was after I left your class." I stroke her cheek lovingly and peck her forehead.

"What are you going to substitute my class for? Or I can ask my friend Alaric to switch one of his students to my class and I switch you." Maybe he would be willing to do this favor for me after I helped him out of a sticky situation last year.

"REALLY?!" She shrieks jumping to her feet. I couldn't help but chuckle at the level of excitement she was throwing my way.

"Yes really. He owes me a favor but it's not written in stone Clare."

"I know but still." She shrugs going to the door as a knock sounds on it. "It's just pizza." She mumbles grabbing her wallet and I head to the kitchen to try and find plates and cups. Everything in the kitchen is black. From the cabinets, to the stove and fridge; from the rugs to the plates and bowls. The only thing that wasn't black were the glasses and silverware. I think that's because stores don't really sell them.

"What are you doing?" She asks behind me causing me to jump.

"Why is everything black?" I ask trying to play it off. But obviously from the amused expression she saw it.

"I like black things and I like chocolate. Obviously…." She whispered the last part scanning my body and biting her lower lip. I fight back a groan in the back of my throat. She looks incredibly sexy like that. "Come lets eat in the living room we don't need plates just glasses. And there is juice in the fridge." She calls out as she walks to the living room. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I walk inside the bar building and head straight for the bartender. The woman who has come to know me over the years of coming here was already eyeing me with an eyebrow raised. An indication of what drink I am having tonight. I shrug my shoulders my way of saying the usual. Gretel always understood me from the moment she and I meet it was instant friendship and loyalty. She nods her head and tilt her chin to the corner of the bar far away from the front door and mostly everybody. The table already had one occupant there. Alaric. His black wavy hair stopped just below his earlobe and his black motorcycle jacket had spikes along the shoulder. He was running his hands through his hair, he always did it when he was nervous. That was a habit I picked up from him when we were in college and rooming together.

"What's up man?" I clap him on his back and watch in amusement as he chokes on his beer.

"Your such an ass Lucian!" He hisses grabbing the napkin and cleaning off his face and I laugh at his reaction.

"How's it going?" I ask just as Gretel comes with a tray of drinks and take a seat with us at the small round table with us.

"You tell us. We were called here because of you not the other way around man." I nod my head in understanding and throw back the shot of whiskey Gretel brought me relishing in the burning sensation going down my throat.

"First of all no judgements." I say looking between the two of them.

"Woah now I am really intrigued. The last person to say that here was me and we all knew what happened." Alaric says starting on his next beer.

"But you were having relations with your student aid. I am not, I want to date a student in my Monday and Wednesday 9am class but we can't. Not unless you take her in your class." The space between is silent only thing that could be heard is the basketball game and the music playing low in the background.

"Alright if Alaric isn't going to say anything then I will. We were just sitting in this spot over two years ago when a rumor about Alaric fucking his student aid surfaced. Then proven to be true because he told us it was! Why would you get wrapped up in something like this?" Gretel says her eyes wide with alarm. I take the second shot and down it instantly.

"There is something about her… I can't quite explain it." I mumble back.

"Yeah it's called good sex." She mutters rolling her eyes.

"We haven't had sex. Were not having sex, we agreed to take this slow but once she is out of my class it is open season for the both of us. But we will keep it under wraps until the end of the semester."

"Why? I mean if you're not ashamed of dating someone younger than you are why keep it a secret that long? Nothing can happen to you if she isn't your student."

"In a way Gretel is right." My eyes snapped to Alaric's.

I know this is a touchy subject for him. Just two years ago Alaric was having a friends with benefits relationship with his student aid. News broke out after a student assistant caught him bending her over his desk and fucking her with no preamble. After an academic hearing they let him keep his job and her still be able to attend school. But was fired as a student aid; the only part that help was she wasn't actually his student but just someone getting internship credit. But just because she was able to attend doesn't mean all was forgotten. Other students started low key bullying her but she took it all in strive. But things got worse when Alaric found out she was pregnant, the other students took bullying to a whole other level. They left notes on her windshield, posted posters of her around school slut shaming her. Alaric came to my house many times stressed out not knowing what to do. After a while she wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, wouldn't even get out of bed and she was only seven months pregnant. By the time she was finally ready to have the baby something snapped in her. She seemed like she was back to the way she was. Until the one night Alaric came home from work to find she hung herself from the balcony of their bedroom. But not before leaving a note explaining why she did it. It was too much for her. The bullying, the shame, the hurt she couldn't deal with it any longer. Gretel and I can't even speak her name around Alaric or so much as think it, he knows, he always knows. The kids were caught and the police went through her computer to see all the notes, the emails, the chat icons they sent her. We had no idea how bad it was nor did Alaric. He blames himself for this every day. But on the bright side he still has his beautiful daughter Justine.

"You don't want her to feel like your dirty little secret. But at the same time look what happened with me and…." We both got quiet not knowing what to say. "Justine is without a mother and I will forever feel horrible. But don't make her feel like she is wrong because she has feelings for you. Don't let it turn into my situation Luke." Alaric says before standing up and slamming $100 bill on the table. "I'll take her in my class just sign the transfer paper. Gretel give him another one on me. Now if you both excuse me I have a kid to go home too." With that he strolled out the door leaving Gretel and I sitting there staring after him.

Regardless of how I felt Alaric is right I don't want his situation, what he now calls life to now be mine as well.

* * *

 _Woah! What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder what is going to happen next! Please leave a review! Six reviews before I post the next chapter guys! Until next time._

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	5. The Ass

_Hey guys! I hope a few of you would have caught the association of the names I used last chapter. Gretel- was in Luke's new york pack that died in the battle at Renwicks. She was also his second in command that kept calling him Master. Justine was also in Luke's pack I am surprised nobody caught that! Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ass

 **CPOV:**

I get to my advisor office and knock diligently on the door. I know why I am here and I try to contain my excitement. "Come in!" I hear Ms. Penhallow call out and I slowly open the door.

"Good Morning, You emailed to see me?" I ask her as she looks up from her computer and smile.

"Yes, please have a seat." She gestured for the chair in front of her desk and I closed the door and scurry to the seat. "Well Professor Greymark sent in the paper for you to transfer to Professor Alaric Wolf's class. It is the same time as Professor Greymarks' class."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" I say faking surprise but genuinely happy.

"Yes, however I am quite curious. Professor Greymark said he was going to speak to you before transferring you out. Did the talk not go well?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"After class Professor Greymark did speak with me and asked why did I want out of the class and not confront him about it. I told him that his class was overwhelming and not for me. The girls in his class are distracting and whispering vulgar language about him and it's distracting and distasteful. I have nothing against the Professor but I want to be focused on my work not on trying to tune them out. I am trying to get a five year degree in three years so my classes need to be worth paying for." I say with clear confidence. It's not like they are going to deny me this with the heavy pull I have here.

Mrs. Penhallow sighs deeply and rubs her temples. "I am sorry about this. The transfer of course was approved. We just don't want this to get back to your father…" She mumbles the last part and I sigh deeply.

"I guess we can keep this between us. No reason for my father, the major donor of this school to find out right?" I say casually hoping she would catch the drift.

"Yes, yes, Miss. Fray-Morgenstern. I owe you one thank you." I nod my head taking my transfer paper and heading towards the door to my first class of the day.

* * *

I peep through the window to the class door and see what I assume is Professor Alaric Wolf unpacking his messenger bag. I take a deep breath and open the door walking through and clearing my throat.

"Hello Professor, I am Clarissa Fray- Morgenstern. But please call me Clary Fray." He glanced at me and held out his hand. I placed the transfer sheet into it and he scanned it before reaching for papers on his desk.

"Morning, Professor A or Mr. A is how I like to be addressed. Professor Wolf is my father whom I hate by the way. Here is the three assignments that is due by next class so you can catch up. I assume the introduction assignment you did in Professor Greymark, and Chapter 1 Review as well correct?" I nod my head and begin to fish it out of my backpack and hand it to him. "Good. Now all you have to do is Chapter 2 Cornell Notes and Review. Today we are starting Chapter 3. On test day I collect your notes to see if you are training yourself to succeed in my class. If not I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."

"Okay… Thank you, can I sit anywhere?" He glances up at me and flips through his book.

"Row 5 seat four is all yours Miss Fray-Morgenstern." He finishes just as the students begin to file in and I retreat to my seat oddly enough in the middle of the room.

"Hey Red, you're new here huh?" I turn my head to see an attractive blond boy. He was tall but looked fit. His amber eyes twinkled with mischief, and a playful smirk settled on his face. Making him look all too arrogant. I rolled my eyes at the obvious nickname.

"Well did it look like I was here last class? Or the class before that?" I say taking out my binder and turning to face forward.

"Well you were you would have noticed me. How could you resist a face as gorgeous as mine." From the corner of my eye I can see him wiggling his eyebrow. "I am the handsome, avaliable for dinner tonight Jace Herondale. And you are?"

"Not interested." I say just as Professor A calls the class to attention.

* * *

Throughout the class I can feel Jace's eyes on me. I look down to take notes and suddenly a note gets put on my desk. I tilt my head to look at him and unfolds the note.

Dinner tonight? You can't say no to me. Come on look at this face!

I turn to him and shake my head, before turning back to the lesson.

"Alright Class until next time." People starts flying out of class and as I start walking down the aisle I hear my name being called. "Miss. Fray-Morgenstern, Mr. Herondale a word please?" From the tone of his voice I know it's not a suggestion even though it is the way he worded it.

"Yes Professor A?"

"Look you too want to flirt that's fine. Kids will be kids but don't do that during my class time. Are we clear?"

I am instantly taken off guard with his statement. "Excuse me?" I squeak out unable to do anything else.

"I am sorry Sir. Red and I will keep our flirting out of the class time. Like dinner tonight. Right Red?" Jace the asshoe says with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" I scream at Jace and turn to the Professor. "This creep doesn't know what the word no means! I've been ignoring him all class, and he has been bugging me, sending notes, and calling me names! Which you just assumed was flirting!" I take a breath and turn towards Jace. "You bother me one more time, I swear I will kick you in the balls and make sure you will need a straw to pee! And you Professor, if you see a young lady being bothered the least you can do is help her out! Not let her be harassed by an asshoe!" I huff and turn on my heels racing out the class! Talk about humiliation! Maybe I could take the class online? Or better yet just take all my classes online the advisor would allow that.

* * *

I am home lounging around eating ice cream and watching netflix in my sweatpants when suddenly there was a knock on my door. Probably Luke after hearing how I reacted to his friend. I walk to the door opening it and walking back to the couch.

"I'm sorry, I know he is your friend but he was so rude to me. His comment about me flirting with this annoying guys during class time got to me. Especially when you told him I was seeing you." I call out as I move pillows around to sit on the couch.

"Well Red, I didn't know you'd receive me with such open arms." I turn around to find my door wide open, and Jace the asshoe Hernodale.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper deadly calm backing up to the panic button in my apartment.

"I wanted to apologize and take you to dinner." He says scanning my body. "But if you rather stay in and…. Connect that would be fine." He smirks at me and I am finally against the wall by the T.V. and pressed the hidden button and grabbed my phone off the t.v. stand.

"Get out or I will call the police, I swear." I say holding up the phone.

"No don't do that were just talking!" He rushes forward and I take off down my hallway slamming my door and locking it.

Looking down I have an incoming call. Luke. I quickly answer it.

"Please tell me you're here." I whisper just as Jace slams his fists into the door.

"I am outside, who was that!" He calls out and I can hear his car alarm sounds.

"This guy I said no too! I thought he was you when I opened the door…" I mumble grabbing my backup phone just as it lights up. My security is here!"

"Alaric and I are on our way up hold on." I quickly hang up and answer my backup phone.

"Jordan?" I ask on shaky breath.

"We are entering the apartment stay where you are." He says firmly before hanging up and once I hear his voice and I know I am safe. "GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The banging stops and I hear mumbling I unlock my room door and see Jordan has Jace face into the carpet and is handcuffing him. My front door still wide open and Alaric and Luke runs right in causing Jordan to lift his gun.

"HEY HEY! Jordan their fine. Their with me." I say before turning back to Luke and running to his opened arms.

"You had me so scared!" He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but squeeze him tighter to me. A throat clearing made up jump apart. I glanced up to see a tall man that quickly flashed a badge at me.

"Miss Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern, I am a friend of Jordan. My name is Gabriel. Can you tell me what happened here?" The tall bronze guy with dark black hair asked me. Pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Well I just meet him today. He asked me out numerous times before class ended and even then. I didn't look through the peephole before opening the door because there's only two well now three people who knows where I live. I asked him how he figured out where I lived he said admission. I knew he was lying because admission still have me down as staying in the dorms. While he was talking I backed up and pressed the panic button, and ran to my room. He was banging on the door I called Luke, and Jordan called me. That's it…." I say wiping the palms of my hands on my sweat pants.

"Do you know how he could have found out?" The detective asks me pushing his notebook pack in his navy suit pocket.

"I don't know maybe followed me. I can't say for sure." He nods his head in understanding just as Jordan comes around the corner.

"I'll keep this out of the payroll and handle it myself. Jordan walk with me?" Gabriel asks in a way that doesn't sound like a question. I wait until they close the door before turning towards Alaric.

"Not to sound rude but why are you here? Didn't you have enough entertainment from me for today?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted to apologize to you…. I shouldn't have acted like that it was unprofessional of me as your professor." Alaric says holding up his hands, palms facing me in surrender.

"Why would you do that? You could clearly-" But before I could finish a knock sounded on my door and Jordan came in. "What happened Jordan?" I ask rubbing my temples and sighing.

"Buddy has been arrested, Gabriel was question him and get to the bottom of things."

"Alright good… good…"

"One more thing Clary." He pause looking at the ground before looking back up to me. "Your father called, he saw your panicked button active. He's leaving in the hour to come here…. And Jonathan is getting on the next plane to meet him." The air that once filled my lungs leaves my body, and my whole being tenses. The four words I never wanted to hear anytime soon. 'Your father is coming' and I utter the single word I can in response to this.

"SHIT!"

* * *

 _There you go guys! The next chapter…. It is starting to jump right in there._

 _What do you guys think of stalker Jace? Or rude Alaric? Did anyone figure out that I used another person from Luke's old New York pack? Gabriel?_ _Anyway comment and tell me what you guys think._

 _Until next time!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

_Hey guy! Sorry I've been extremely busy with finals and ending this semester off right which I did! I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be I did pull it off nicely._

* * *

Chapter 5: Daddy's Little Girl

CPOV:

The air left my lungs and I uttered a single word. "SHIT!" My eyes went wild and my breathing came out ragged. My father the Lawyer Valentine Morgenstern of the Morning Star Law Firm is coming here.

"Did you tell him that it was okay?! Did you tell him you have it under control Jordan?! What happened?!" I shouted panicked. I didn't want my father showing his face here and turning my world upside down. Jon I can manage on my own, but my father that's a different story.

"Yes Miss Clarissa I told him everything was fine but he insists on coming here to check on you himself. Jon was on the phone at the time as well and immediately left his security and headed for the airport livid." Jordan says looking sheepishly at me.

"How long? Can you ask Pangborn how long is it before father gets here?" I say looking at Luke and then over at Alaric.

"Sure." He nodded curtly at me and turned to leave, leaving me with Alaric and Luke….

The silence descended on us and I felt my mouth becoming dry. Will Luke blame me? Is this more ammunition for Alaric to use against me? I raise my fingertips to my temples and massaged slowly.

"Look, I get it if you don't want to start seeing me after this incident." I sigh opening my eyes and looking up to Luke and Alaric. Until Alaric cleared his throat, my eyes snapped to his.

"I wanted to say I am sorry. I should have never treated you the way I did. I just saw you talking to that boy and I couldn't understand why during the whole time you were speaking to him. when Luke is down the hall. Look, I look out for Luke's best interest and I will forever look out for him just like he does for me. All the time, because he is my brother. But I promise while you're in my class you will be my student, and I your professor. When were out of class well…. Maybe you could be a friend of mine but we would have to leave the friendship at the door of the class. But I am sorry for the way I treated you. But I must say you sure are a wildcat Clarissa." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you know, I believe in sticking up for yourself. But thank you apology accepted. And since I don't know many people I would like to be friends if you don't mind." I say smiling shyly at him.

"I don't see why not." He winks and I turn my attention towards Luke.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks reaching his right hand to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"Yes." I breathe out looking into his eyes. "I am now. I'm sorry for this." I whisper looking down at me feet.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby. It's okay." He lifts my head and I feel his lips on my forehead. But just as suddenly they were there, they left. A throat clearing in the background takes us out of our haze. I look up to see Jordan and Alaric smirking at us.

"Your father is actually going to be here in twenty minutes. He took the chopper to get to you and has landed." He says discreetly signaling towards the door. I know he is trying to tell me to get them out of here. I sigh and nod my head.

"I guess that means you both should go." I say smiling sadly at them.

"Call me when things settle I want to make sure you are okay." Luke says putting my phone in my hand and curling my fingers around it.

"Okay, I will." I say and watch as they head for the door, Luke turns cast me a small smile and leaves without another word. Closing the door behind him tightly. I sigh in frustration trying to prepare myself for my father lecture that I am sure is going to come. I open my eyes and Jordan is still staring at me intently.

"Yes Jordan?" I say rolling my eyes with a small smile.

"I won't tell Clary I promise." He winks at me just as his phone alerts him that there is a text message. "Your father is five minutes away. He really is putting the peddle to the meddle. Jon is about forty-five minutes by plane away. So you only have to worry about your father for a while.

* * *

I stand at the door waiting patiently as my father comes up the stairs, I received the text from Jordan that "the Eagle has landed" aka my father is here. I hear a loud, clear, authoritative knock and I knew then it was my father. I opened the door and shuffling to the side letting him in and listening as he slams the door shut.

"Clarissa?" He speaks softly and I glance up at my father. He looks so broken, so sad. His expensive armani suit wrinkled, his tie undone and hanging across his neck, his top three buttons undone. My father was always so well put together but tonight he looks, a wreck.

"Dad?" I whisper and ran to his open arms. No matter how bad it gets between us I know my father in his own little way, always had my back.

"You have no idea how worried I was for you Clarissa! How could you be so careless?! 100 of miles away and I was worried sick about you!" I hug my father listen to him ramble on and on stroking my hair like he use to when I was a child.

"I'm fine daddy…" I mumble after a while.

"Yes you are fine now! If it wasn't for Jordan who knows what would have happened!" He growls and I know he is angry at me.

I let go of him and move to sit on the couch and my father sat near me. "What were you thinking Clarissa? Your mother and I have raised you better than that!"

"I thought he was the food I ordered. I was going to stay indoors doing homework due tomorrow. I'm sorry dad I just wasn't thinking." I lie through my teeth. I know that it is horrible to lie partly to my father's face but still.

" We can't have this happening again Clarissa. Why don't you come home and take a few online courses? I'm sure the school wouldn't mind doing a favor for me."

"NO DAD!" I shout pinching the bridge of my nose. "We agreed that this is what I was going to do. College was my domain and decision." I say scooting to the back of the couch.

"Why are you being so stubborn Clarissa!"

"Why are you being so controlling when you just walked through the door!"

"Okay! Okay! I worry about you dear. You're my only daughter." I roll my eyes and smile.

"I know dad, but I am not your little girl anymore."

* * *

 _Well there you go guys! Next chapter will be thrown through a loop! Thank you to all the new favorite and followers and those who have took the time to review! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

 _And if you're new to my stories please check out my other three stories._

 _My summer companion_

 _My companions war_

 _My wild night_

 _Until next time my loves,_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	7. Hello Brother

_Hey guys! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and happy holidays to all! Thank you for all the new people following my story and those who have reviewed it! You guys are awesome!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Hello Brother

 **CPOV:**

My father finally took my advice and left well enough alone and stopped asking about Jace and me not checking through the peephole. I couldn't exactly say I thought it was my professor Lucian Greymark whom is also my boyfriend that was coming to argue with me because I basically told him off a bit because he was being slick. My father would lose his top and drag me to back home kicking and screaming. After the slightly awkward dinner of chinese food, my father went to the spare bedroom to shower and change while I got comfortable on the couch waiting for my father to come out the bathroom, but as I continue to wait I feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier.

* * *

I awake feeling myself being lifted and carried off. I open my eyes and I am greeted with the sight of my brother Jon carrying me to my bedroom. He places me on the bed and kisses my forehead.

"Hey clarebear?" He whispers kneeling my bed and stroking my hair. I smile at him lovingly and poked his nose.

"When did you get here?" I ask my voice covered in so much sleep that I barely notice it.

"Ten minutes ago. Jordan let me in with his spare key and I found you on the couch fast asleep. I have to ask though Clary, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, I told him no multiple times before I stormed off and came home. Half an hour later I am waiting for food and he shows up."

"Clare I don't know about leaving you here by yourself, why don't you come back with me? You will have your space from pops, a great school, and free to be yourself and when you get into trouble I will be there to back you up." I close my eyes tightly taking a deep breath and exhaling before opening them.

"I can't…. I like it here Jon. I stand on my own two feet here Jon. I don't want to be known as Jon's little sister or Valentine's daughter, or Jocelyn's daughter. I want to be known as just me." I whispered keeping my eyes low to not see his disappointment.

"I know sweetie. Trust me I know." Jon kissing my forehead and stands to his full height. "I'll sleep on the couch, see you in the morning." I grab his arm before he can make it far.

"No, just stay here. I have plenty of room." I scoot over and pat the spot beside me and watch as Jon takes off his hoodie and throws it in the hamper.

"Alright. Move over Clarebear." He whispers sliding into the bed as I grab my phone and move over and checking the time. But before I can see it, a message caught my eye.

*Sweet dreams Princess, I miss you.-Luke*

* * *

 _Just a little something for you guys. Next chapter is going to be crazy! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Peace on Earth to all!_

 _Until next time guys!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	8. Surprises Already?

_Hey guys! Thank you to those who have taken the time to review my story! And thank you and welcome to all the new followers! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well now time for the new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprises Already?

 **CPOV:**

I roll over and felt the bed is empty but still warm. I stretched out my lazy bones just as a knock sounded on my bedroom door. Mumbling a come in, I see my father poke his head in before pushing the door all the way open and stepping inside.

"Good Morning my Clarissa." He says in a confident tone taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning dad. Whats up?" I say rubbing my eyes and sitting up until my back hits the headboard.

"We have a full day planned out today and I need you up and out of bed as soon as possible. Your brother is already out there unpacking breakfast, and after we have meeting to attend."

"Alright, alright I am up dad."

"Good. Hurry up sweetie." With a quick kiss to my forehead he was out closing the door behind him.

* * *

I finally emerged from my room with a green t-shirt dress that stopped just above my knees and green converse to match. I walked up to the table and take a seat at the head, it's nice to be in my own place and taking the head seat without a second thought. Grabbing two pancakes I begin eating as my father and Jon starts talking about the first football game of the semester which is next week for Jon. He is suppose to be playing in it, but my father is worried that him being here and missing practice might mess him up in a way. Of course Jon being Jon has to argue with him saying he is wrong. I place my hand on his knee and squeeze, silently telling him to let it go. For two people that look so much a like, they sure argue like an old married couple.

"Alright, I am finished. Let's go." With a nod I head towards the door listening as they follow behind me. "Alright what's first on your list?" I ask turning towards my father.

"Well I found a way to kill two birds with one stone. Mr. Herondale now has a restraining order against him so he can't even attend the same school as you. Were going to make sure he is withdrew, and signing the restraining order into effect. The judge already approved." I shake my head in dismay. My father's power does not surprise me anymore.

"Alright." I sigh as Jon places his arm around me. First stop on my father's protective train is school.

* * *

Dad straightens out his suit jacket before knocking on Mrs. Penhallow's door. We hear the faint voice of 'come in' and my father turns the knob without a second thought.

"Mr. Morgenstern! G-good Morning! I wasn't quite expecting you…. Three hours early." She said stuttering her sentence out.

"Well I was in the neighborhood with my daughter and decided to come on by. Since the Dean insisted you will help me with any and all my problems during my visit." My father says arrogantly, in that fuck or be fucked demeanor.

"Yes Sir! No problem Sir!" Mrs. Penhallow cleared some papers off her desk and gestured to the two seats in front of her. Then looked at Jon and gestured to the couch. "You can sit on the couch young man. I'm sure you will be comfortable." Jon nodded as my father opened his jacket crossing his legs at his ankle and casting his hard stare towards my counselor.

"Now Mrs. Penhallow imagine my surprise when I found out a student from your institution has attacked my daughter in her own home. But there are some complains from Professors about how he is inappropriate towards the female students. Why wasn't this addressed?" My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I look over at Jon whose head is tilted in a questioning manner.

"Well I-" She clears her throat and looks up towards my father. "From the information I was given it was taken towards the ethics committee and they found he has done nothing really inappropriately towards those young ladies and even questioned them. Young daughter is unfortunately the only one he has attacked." She glances over at me apologetically and I glance down just as someone knocks on the door and Mrs. Penhallow says 'come in' loudly and clearly.

My father's friend Pangborn walks in and right behind him to my surprise is Luke. My eyes go wide in panic but he subtly shakes his head.

"Ahh.. Pangborn nice of you to join us." My father says running his hands through his hair.

" Valentine. Hello Clarissa. Jonathan." I nod my head in greeting just as Jon does. "Let's get down to business shall we?" His gaze goes to Mrs. Penhallow and he smirks at her. "Your husband, the Dean of admissions has put into motion the suspension of this Jace Herondale. Right here is a copy of the restraining order that is to be on campus. After Clarissa signs it I will make copies for you and your security staff." He pushes the document over to me and I sign it looking briefly at the judge's signature. "Now that that's done. Dean Penhallow said certain areas of the campus Clarissa's security isn't allowed to go. So every morning and afternoon this Professor, Professor Greymark will walk Clarissa from the front though the student and staff only section to her classes. And at the end of the class day for her, walk her to meet Jordan. We offered him pay but he has refused." Pangborn says not even bothering to acknowledge him.

"Professor Greymark? I am Valentine Morgenstern please to meet you. Please accept payment for keeping my daughter safe." My father says sticking out his hand for him to shake.

"It's no bother Sir-" But my father cut him off.

"I insist Professor." Luke finally shakes my father's hand with a small smile.

"You're a hard man to say no to Mr. Morgenstern." Luke says.

"Take care of my daughter and we will not have any issues." Luke nods his head and turns to me.

"Hello again Miss Morgenstern." He gives me a small smile and give me his hand to shake.

"It's Fray-Morgenstern actually." I shake his hand and feel a current of electricity go through me. I gasp lightly and try to cover it up with a cough as I pull my hand away and smile. "It's nice to see you again as well Mr. Greymark."

"Why don't you guys get to know each other a bit, and go over schedules while we finish things here?" My father says turning his back on us and looking at Mrs. Penhallow effectively dismissing us.

I sigh and head out of the door with Luke hot on my heels. Once the door closes behind us Luke hand goes to the small of my back and he escorts me down the hall I have no idea where we're going until I see the door says 'Professor Greymark' in bold gold letters.

"My office." He murmurs as he unlocks the door and ushers me in. Once the door closes Luke pushes me up against the wall next to the door and begin to attack my lips. I moan in surprise as his tongue rubs against my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly grant him. His right hand moves to caress the side of my face, as his talented tongue rubs against mine. I pull away from him gasping for air as his lips descend down to my chin, my neck, my collarbone. I groan in delight as I feel him start to nibble on my collarbone and he starts to press his erection into my hip. I pull the side of his waist to bring him further into me. Luke places one final kiss to my neck then pulls away to meet my eyes. "I missed you. I haven't heard from you all day and last night you didn't call me. Are you okay?" He says moving a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and then this day was such a furry, my father is on a warpath and a pissing contest with everyone. But I'm fine thank you." I say kissing his hand and smiling brightly up to him. "Especially since the guy who will be taking care of me is my boyfriend…." His eyes went wide and then for the first time I discovered I never asked him to be my boyfriend nor did he ask me to be his girlfriend. "I mean that is if you want me too… I just don't-"

My blubbering was caught off by Luke's lips capturing mine and moving against me so fiercely so full of love and passion that I could barely keep up. I moan against his lips just as his office door gets pushed open causing us to jump apart.

Standing in the doorway eyes full of anger, and hatred is….

* * *

 _Well….. Who do you guys think burst the door wide open?! It could be a number of people. What did you guys think of the chapter?! Let me know! Please comment I want to know what you guys think so far! Big shout out to my lovely ladies who always are commenting!_

 _Kate (who is a guest but always comments her name), .22, AlesiaJ89, and of course the guests who took the time to comment. You guys are amazing! I need six reviews before I post the next chapter please!_

 _Until next time guys!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	9. Baby Sister Dilema

_Hey guys! Thank you for those who have taken the time to read review, and follow my story! It is greatly appreciated! Thank you all for the support!_

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Standing in the doorway, eyes full of hatred and anger is …..._

Chapter 8: Baby Sister Drama

CPOV:

The air left my body as I stared up into the eyes of the man that now held my life in his hands. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. My brother now looked furious between Luke and I. His hand closed the door, locking it as Luke and I took steps backwards.

"So…" Jon says casually taking slow measured steps towards us. "You decided you wanted to stay here to be what? A side chick? A fuck buddy? What is it Clarissa?!" He hisses causing me to wince.

"Jon it's not like that-" I begin but am immediately cut off.

"Really? Were you not just locking lips with this sleazeball oh dear sister of mine? Are you not spreading your legs for this creep that trying to pull you behind him. Clarissa your being like all those girls you-"

He never got to finish because Luke pulled me behind him and immediately began to let Jon have it.

"How fucking dare you!" He hissed getting into Jon's face. "Your calling your sister a hoe is completely out of line! Not to mention disrespectful as hell!"

"She's my sister I can call it as I see it. Now get out my face before I get you out of my face." Jon rolls the sleeves of his shirt up and I immediately try to weasel my way in between them. That was a sign right there that Jon wanted to throw a punch.

"Jon! Stop!" I hiss now fully between Luke and Jon. Luke's front now completely pressed to my back. His hand wraps around my waist to keep me securely to him. "Listen to me-"

"Listen?! Listen?!" Jon screeches and laughs without humor. "Your caked up and I am the one that needs to listen!"

"If you let us explain we would have told you that were casually dating…."

"Casually? What's that? Whenever he wants you to have sex you will!" Jon's voice went up a few octacles and I feel like I am being pulled back by Luke….

Luke kisses my temple and pushes me towards the door. "Your brother and I will like to talk Clary give us a minute please." I know he said please at the end but the way his eyes were blazing seemed like more of a command then a request. I walk swiftly to the door unlocking it and taking the time to check the scene out behind me. Luke's eyes was locked on Jon's and Jon's on Luke's. I scurry out of the room closing the door swiftly behind me.

* * *

LPOV:

"Jonathan is it?" I say looking him up and down, already not liking him.

"Yes." He folds his hands across his chest cocking his head to the side and his eyes taunting me.

"Listen to me because I am only going to say this once… You disrespect my Clarissa again and I will beat you into a bloody pulp, brother or not." I hiss squaring my shoulders and glaring at him with all my might. I won't let this young buck intimidate me at all. "She's not a whore, she's smart, caring, sweet, sassy, a better person than both of us combine. So watch what you say." I say before hearing Valentine's Morgenstern's voice in the hallway. Jon shakes his head amused but unlocks the door saying a cheerful hello to his father.

"What's going on?" Valentine asks looking between the three of us.

"I was just going over expectations with Mr. Greymark over here. And I invited him to lunch with us." Jon says like I am not even here. I clear my throat and the pair looks over to me.

"I would love to but I have papers to grade and a plan of action to put into for tomorrow. I don't want Clarissa taking the same route to class everyday. Then it will become quite easy to predict her schedule and route." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly but I can see the look in Valentine's eyes that he is impressed.

"Leave the man alone Jonathan, and let him do his job." Valentine says before turning and heading down the hall. "Come along son I'm sure Mr. Greymark and Clarissa could come up with a route and schedule without us hoovering around." I send a curt nod to Jon and focus my attention on Clary. Once I hear the foot steps fading for good I smile brightly at her taking a few steps towards her.

"Shall we finish this at my place?" I say smirking as her cheeks turn red.

"Yes please." She whispers and I check the hallway before kissing her forehead.

"Good answer."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Its short but next chapter is major fluff and rated X so proceed with caution._

 _Please let me know what you think about this chapter._

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes ;) !**_


	10. Trouble Brewing

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been sick with the flu for two weeks than I had to play catch up with my classes on the work I've missed during that time. I've had a rather stressful few weeks. But now back to the story! I hope you guys will review it! Let me know what you guys think!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble Brewing

LOPV:

I pulled Clary to my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I glance over at her and see her fidgeting in her seat.

"What is it?" I whisper casually. The last thing I need is for her to be uncomfortable.

"I…. Can we not be fully alone?" She says not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah. I know the perfect place." I say smiling slightly and turning into the parking lot of a private little cafe. Most people pass right by it without daring to stop. Parking the car I quickly grabbed the door to the cafe opening it and ushering Clary in.

We sat in a booth in the middle of the cafe as a waiter comes over to take our order before quickly leaving us to ourselves.

"Your brother doesn't like me that much." I say breaking the tension. Her cute smirk appears on her face and I can't help but shrug back.

"Well I like you… very much." She whispers shrugging her shoulders and blushing.

"I would hope so… Because I like you very much." I whisper back winking at the end and grabbing her hand. "I hope this doesn't change anything. I still want to try and be more, I still want you as my girlfriend."

"It doesn't." She squeezes my hand smiling brightly at me making her emerald green eyes twinkle. "I want you more than anything."

"Then we will make it work…." I say looking into her eyes and watching as she blushes. "Come here…"

Clary comes around the table and takes a seat right next to me. I place my hand on her cheek and caressing it with my thumb while she looks up at me biting that pouty lip.

"I'm going to kiss you now." I whisper to her and run my nose a long her neck softly.

"Yes…." She breaths and my lips decends to her. I kiss her with passion, with love, with so much care with so much soul. She separates our lips and I immediately begin to kiss her neck with swift soft kisses. "This means I'm yours now?" She whisper laughing softly.

I pull her chin to me and growl playfully "Mine!" before kissing her swiftly on the lips.

* * *

CPOV:

I wave goodbye to Luke before taking the steps one at a time to my apartment smiling like a loon before touching my lips. My phone begins to vibrate and I answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I say searching my pockets for my keys

"Clary?" The voice makes me stop breathing all together. My front door opens to a very pissed off looking Jon.

"Get me out of here Clary or I will tell the dean your secret." I swallow hard and look at Jon with tears in my eyes. His face immediately softens.

"What secret? I have none." I mouth Jace to him and he ushers me into the house grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Really? Well I guess everyone knows about you fucking Greymark huh?" My mouth goes dry and I look up to see Jon pinching the bridge of his nose. He was seconds away from going off the wall. "I thought not. You have 48 hours to get me out of here or else I will have my lawyer call your father and spill it all."

The line clicks and I grab my hair with both my hands. Look at the mess I just made.

* * *

 _Well here is a teaser guys. The next full length chapter shall be posted by Monday of next week. Welcome to all the new readers! Please review!_

 _Until next time!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	11. WTF

_Hey guys! I want to say welcome to all my new followers, my new favorites and those who chose to follow us on this wild and crazy ride. You guys are all so awesome! Please review and tell me what you guys think!_

* * *

Chapter 10: WTF

 **CPOV:**

I stared at Jon with tears in my eyes unsure of what to do. I know that just a few minutes ago he was ready to blow but now I can't even read his emotions. Jon grabs my upper arm and pulls me into the house grabbing my phone and scrolling through it. He holds it to his ear and starts tapping his foot impatiently.

"Get your ass back here now!" He hissed before hanging up and scrolling through my phone again. "It's Jon. We need your help cleaning up a mess." He paused nodding his head. "Alright I'll leave the door unlock." He hangs up my phone and tosses it on the couch.

"Wheres dad?" I whisper looking at my feet not daring to meet his eyes.

"He had a meeting he will be gone for a while." He replies his voice void of all emotion.

"Oh."

"What the hell is going on Clarissa?! I have half a mind to drag you all the way back home to keep an eye on you." He nearly hiss before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jace called me." I whispered looking down at my thumbs.

"That son of a….."

"Jon…. He is going to call dad and tell him about Luke and I if I don't get him out of jail. What am I going to do?" I let my head fall to the back of the coach just as a knock sounded on the door. I throw my arm over my eyes while Jon gets the door.

"Is she alright?" My eyes snaps open and I am greeted with the beautiful smiling face of my darling boyfriend. "Hey gorgeous." I throw my hands around his neck squeezing myself to him and it takes no time at all for him to wrap me in his warm embrace.

"Hi Luke."

"I see we got ourselves into a little trouble… again." He sighs dramatically and I giggle at his antics.

"It's Jace…. He called to get him out of jail or else he will tell my father everything." I say as I suppress a yawn. Luke rubs my back and lifts me up in his arms carrying me bridal style.

"I'll handle this just rest okay babe?" He whispers kissing my forehead over and over.

"I don't want to go to sleep.." I mumble snuggling into his chest.

"I can't make it better if your still half awake." He whispers back to me. Before I can respond the darkness consumes me and I stop trying to fight back.

* * *

 **LPOV:**

Once Clary is out like a light I head to the living room where Jonathan, Jordan, and Alaric is standing around waiting for me. I sigh inwardly before approaching the group.

"Were taking a drive to visit Jace. Jon you stay here and keep an eye on Clary."

"Absolutely not! She's my sister I am going!" Jon hissed crossing his arm over his chest and sticking it out protectively.

"Your father can't come home and see both you and Jordan gone! What the hell do you think they will do to him?!" I whisper shout keeping my voice mindful to not wake up Clary. "It's better if you keep your nose clean. You're in college on a football scholarship stay out of this!"

"You can't tell me what to do. You're just my sisters boyfriend." He says stubbornly. He poked his chin out in a challenging manner.

"I can take you down with just one blow. But I'm trying not to for Clary's sake. Now you're going to sit here and wait until we get back. If your father comes back before then send me a text or Jordan one. But you will not be coming with us. Am I making myself clear?" I hiss nose face to face with him. My hands to my side and my eyebrow arched in a challenging manner.

"Fine. But I want to be informed of what's going on every step of the way." I nod my head and walk around him signaling Jordan with my head to the door.

* * *

The moment I get to the prison I put my game face on and school my expression. Jordan and I exit the car heading for the front door to meet security. Halfway to the metal detectors my I see a familiar patch of white blonde hair and immediately growl under my breath. Jon. The hard headed little slick ass snuck in. I stalk towards him grabbing his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss giving his arm a warning squeeze.

"Getting to the bottom of this. What the hell does it look like?!" His eyes go wide and he tilts his head to the side.

"Your father…"

"Is gone. Clary is with Maia a female secruity and a friend from school. It's a win win."

We walk into the conference room and the guard closes the door behind us. I take the time to take a deep breath for a second before opening my eyes.

"Don't react to him. Don't say anything at all to him. If you hit him he can press assault charges and who knows how he can bend you to his will." I finish just as a knock sounds on the door. "Keep your mouth shut." I whisper just as the door comes open and in walks Jonathan Jace Herondale.

"Well isn't this a nice size welcoming party. Are you here to escort me through the doors of this hell hole for Clarissa?"

I look at Jon and see him with an eyebrow raised. I look at Jordan and see he has a blank face. I look back at Jace and see he has a smirk resting on his face. Alright. Game on.

* * *

 _Well here you go guys! Luke is confronting Jace._

 _Next chapter there is some sexual tension beware!_

 _Please Review!_

 _Until next time loves!_

 ** _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_**


	12. Hot and Heated

_Hey guys! First off thank you and welcome to all the new followers and favorites! I really appreciate you for tagging along with me for this wild and crazy ride. You guys are all awesome! Here is this weeks chapter, hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 11: Hot and Heated

LOPV:

I automatically want to wipe that stupid grin off his face with my fist. The door opens once more and Alaric sneaks in giving me a curt nod which means his friend turned off the cameras and the sound. It pays to have frat brothers that will help you in a bind.

"Actually no. That guy right there" I pause and point to Jordan. "Is Clary security guard. You may recognize him from when you were eating the carpet under his iron strong grip." I smirk as Jordan flexes his muscles under my compliment. "That white blonde guy" I point to Jon with my thumb. "Is Clarissa's brother. Whom I'm sure you've noticed when a judge was throwing the book at you and your Dean forbid you from coming back."

"And you?" Jace asks his smoldering eyes burning as it meets mine.

"I just really want to beat your ass but I will settle for this." I throw the chair in front of me across the room and slam my hands down on the table that stood between us.

"I'm sorry am I supposed to be scared?" His smirks comes back into play as he looked me up and down. "I get it now, the poor little girl couldn't face me herself so sent her dog in her place. Well I can't wait to talk to her about this tonight."

I glance behind him to Alaric and see the smirk on his face and light nod. I immediately round the table grabbing Jace by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Bringing my lips close to his ear and whispering. "Well how can you do that with your phone calls revoked and your sitting in the hole? No fresh air, no sunlight, no communications with the outside world not even a letter. Then how will she hear from you huh? How would your grandmother even know you're still alive if she can't even visit you?" I pull back from him smirking. "Or I could leave you in with the regular prisoners and have them toss you around a few times until they get tired of you and decide to cut that pretty little face of yours up. And you know what else they will do to you? Carve their initials in your back so everyone will know that they had a piece of that ass of yours. Is that what you want?" Jace swallowed hard before the fire in his eyes return.

"You don't have the power to do that. You're just a lowly paid professor who's bored with his job and want to save the day for a piece of ass." He hisses in my face before going back to smirking. I laugh humorlessly before placing him back on the ground.

"The hole it is then huh?" Alaric opens the door and three guards walk in. The tall light skin one smiled brightly at Jace displaying his two golds in the front of his mouth. His grey eyes danced with humor and his baton bounced from hand to hand.

"Mr. Herondale, you have been a very bad boy! Your cell was searched based on a tip and we found so much contraband in your cell! Enough for three months in the whole!" He said enthusiastically

"But I am only here for two weeks! You can't do that!" Jace yells from the top of his lungs.

"Now if you don't calm down I might feel threatened and that could lead to more time in the hole. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Jace eyes widen before turning to meet mine.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME ALL BECAUSE OF A COCK TEASING BITCH!"

Jordan grabs Jon's arm pulling him out of the room before he can explode and I just shake my head leaving the room. Leaving Jace's screaming and threats behind me.

* * *

I walk into Clary's apartment and immediately go straight to her room craving her touch. I need her close to me and I need it now. I creep into her room and see her still fast asleep. I slide off my jacket and shoes and slide into her bed behind her.

"Mmm… Luke." She moans in her sleep and I pull her closer to my chest. "When did you get back?" She whispered into the darkness.

"A few minutes ago actually." I say rubbing up and down her arm and kissing her shoulder.

"I missed you babe." She whispered into the air between us.

I smile lovingly down at her my thumb playing with her bottom lip. "I missed you too babe."

I lean down with the intentions of giving her a quick peck but it turned into more. Our lips tangled with one another her arms went to my neck tightened and pulling me closer. My right hands goes to her lushest vibrant red hair, combing through it and tugging it playfully. She moans against my lips and my lust immediately takes over. I release her lips and starts trailing my kisses down the cheeks, down her throat, down to her collar bone sucking hard and relishing in the moans above me. My thumb skates over her erect nipple and my hand drifts lower tugging on the waistband of her shorts. I glance up at her and see her nodding eagerly. My hand slips pass her underwear and begin rubbing her wet slick folds watching her squirm in my hands. I hear her moan under her breath and her grip tightens on me a fraction. I push a finger into her soaking wet entrance and we both moan in unison. "Baby you're so wet." I whispered into her ear roughly finger fucking her with one finger before adding a second one to the mix. I curled my fingers upward before twirling them deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck…." She moan breathlessly. I knew from the way her soaking wet pussy was gripping my fingers that she wanted to come and badly. Clary opened her legs a little wider for me as I started slamming three fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Her thighs started to shake, her breathing became labored, any second she was going to blow. I took my thumb and rubbed big circles on clit and pinched it in between my fingers. That did it. Clary bit my shoulder hard as her pussy gripped my fingers like no tomorrow. I buried my head in her hair kissing the crown of her head over and over again. Waiting patiently for her to calm down. When she stopped shaking I pulled my fingers out and sucked them clean.

"That was amazing." She whispered before yawning. I smiled lovingly at her before kissing her forehead. "But what about you?" She grabs my length and give me a squeeze, and I moan despite myself and grab her hand swiftly.

"This was for you, not me. Sleep baby I'm not going anywhere."

"But my father?"

"Isn't here."

* * *

 _So I said to be prepared for some hot and steamy from Luke and Clary! What did you guys think of this week's chapter? Please leave a review for me and tell me what you guys think! Until next time!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	13. Daddy Say What?

Chapter 12: Daddy Say What?

 **CPOV:**

I stretch my bones lazily as I roll over to the handsome man next to me. I smile rubbing my thumb on his stubble and giggling as he moves his body in annoyance. I rub one more time and yelp as Luke pounces on me.

"What are you up too sexy?" He says kissing my nose, my forehead, both my eyes, then finally my lips.

"Looking at my handsome man." I say as I hear a knock sounds at my door.

Luke moves off me rising to get the door to discover Jon leaning in the door frame. He looks at Luke then at me and shakes his head.

"You need to leave. Our father is on his way back and is two hours away. When he gets here he said he wants to talk to you Clarissa about some sort of surprise."

"What type of surprise?" I ask sitting up and throwing the blanket back.

"I don't know but loverboy needs to get gone." He says closing the door as he leaves.

"I guess I should go." He murmurs taking a step closer to me. "But one more thing…" Luke pulls me by my waist and smiles down to me. His lips descended on mine and I swear it's my little piece of heaven. Our tongues battle for dominance and I moan into his mouth loving the sweet taste of him. He grabs my bottom lip with his teeth tugging lightly before sucking on the bottom one. "Catch you later little red." He whispers to me before walking out and all I could do is stare at him in shock. What the hell just happened?

* * *

I sit at the table having lunch with Jon and my father. For some odd reason my father has been quiet.

I shoot Jon a look and he shrugs his shoulders until finally my father clears his throat.

"Clary, I know you love it here and you don't know anyone here…" I immediately interrupt him.

"Well Izzy comes up in 7 weeks. I have Jordan here and now you have my teacher watching out for me."

"I know sweetie but I need more. I know you're going to want to date and I have the perfect guy in mind for you." My eyes immediately go wide and Jon chokes on his burger.

"What did you just say?" I squeak.

"Hold up dad you're a match maker now?"

"Now wait dad I can find my own date. I do not need you to play matchmaker and I don't need a guy right now." I say slowing getting annoyed.

"Give him a chance sweetie I am sure you will like him." He says just as a knock sounds on my door. "That should be him now Clarissa."

I immediately jump up from my seat causing it to turn over. "You gave a completely stranger my address! I don't even know this guy and now he knows where I live?!"

"Enough Clarissa!" My father hisses before opening the front door.

In walks a tall guy who looks more like Jon's age than mine. He had fairly pale skin with inky black hair combed to the back. He had dark black eyes that matched the darkness in his hair. He was lean but not as built as Jon is and I find myself taking an unconscious step towards Jon. The movement caught his attention and his head whipped in my direction. He smiled a devilish smile that caused my skin to shake.

"Nice of you to make it Bash we were just finishing up." My father states before closing the door behind the creepy guy. I turn towards Jon and see his jaw clenched and his head cocked to the side. His first was balled up and he was sizing "Bash" up and down. "Guys this is Sebastian Verlac, his father owns Verlac industries. Sebastian this is my daughter I was telling you about Clarissa and I know you know my son." I look to Jon and his eyes glances down at me shaking his head subtly.

"Clarissa…" The bastard says my name like a prayer. "Very nice to meet you. You're beautiful as your father describes. Girlfriend." He winks at me and I look to my father who looks anywhere but me.

"I'm not your girlfriend don't get it twisted." I say as Jon begins to pull me behind him. But the Verlac bastard looks at my father and smiled.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"You came before I had the chance to explain." He sighs. "Verlac industries and Verlac law firm is merging with my law firm in a huge deal that will make us billions. But there was an agreement to make sure the deal was final and can't be reversed. Clarissa eventually being married to Sebastian." The air left my lungs immediately.

"FUCK NO!" A voice yells but it was far too deep to be mine. My own father bargained his daughter in a business deal.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've had a lot on my plate like school, new job, got sick a few times and currently moving a few states over. But I am back!_

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review let me know what you think._

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	14. Shxt Got Real

_Hey guys! Thank you to all those who read the last chapter who has just joined us in following my story, or favoriting, or reviewing. I appreciate it so much guys! Well here is the new chapter. Please review! Let me know what you guys think of it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Shxt Got Real.

 **JPOV: (jon)**

There is no way in hell I am going to allow this Verlac douchebag to end up marrying my sister. There is a lot of rumors about him on our college campus about him abusing the girls both students and staff. There is even suppose to be a video of him choking a chick while he pound into her even after she lost consciousness. Not exactly the type of choice a brother wants for his sister.

"NOOOO!" No way in hell I will allow this guy to be with Clarissa.

"This isn't your choice Jonathan." My father tells me in a slick remark.

"I don't think Clarissa being forced into marriage is really your decision either. She's an adult if she doesn't want to get married to the douche bag she doesn't have too."

"This is a conversation between Clarissa, Sebastian and I. She will-"

"STOP!" I hear a loud shout and turn to see it was Clary panting with her eyes enraged. "You don't tell me who I get married too just to help your business flourish! I can't believe you!"She rushes past the table and to the front door.

"Were not done talking about this Clarissa!" My father shouts. This house isn't even his to yell and give orders in.

"Well I am done talking about it." Clary grabs her keys and slams the door. While all I can do is smile smugly at the both of them.

"Where is she going?" Sir Douchebag ask looking at my father.

"I'm not sure but she will be back."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

The nerve of him! How dare he?! I rush down to my bike and see a chain and a lock on it. He planned this! He knew I would not be happy about this and he didn't want me to leave.

"Ugh!" I grab my phone and begin walking the opposite direction. Dialing the one person besides Jon I can count on to pick me up. Luke.

"Hey Clare, Miss me already baby?" He says in his deep voice that makes my skin tingle.

"Yes but I need a favor from you."

"Anything babe."

"Pick me up from about a block from my apartment. My father chained my bike and I can't get away. My car keys is upstairs and I can't go back there please."

"I'm on my way I was around your neighborhood anyway."

"Thank you babe."

I hang up the phone and continue walking down some more before my phone starts vibrating. I look to see it's my father. I quickly forward it to voicemail just as Luke pulls up next to me. I smile quickly getting into his matted black mustang.

 **LPOV:**

"Hey. what's wrong babe?" I ask pulling into the street and heading straight to my house.

"I needed to get away from everything back there." She says turning her head to the window and going completely silent.

"Why babe?" I grab her hand and lightly squeeze it watching as she uses her other hand to wipe a lone tear.

"My father basically sold me away to make more money and merge a business with his. I was just a piece of cattle for him or a chess piece to get exactly what he wanted."

"I'm so sorry Clare."

I say to her just as we pull up to my community. I quickly put my keycard to the holder and pull up as the gates begin to open. That's the thing I love about where I live, not everyone is given the opportunity to get into it. I pull up to my front door and watches as Clary's eye go wide. I think it's a modest place if I'm being honest. It's a town story three bedroom neutral colored home. I smile sweetly at her as we get out the car. My front door is basically all glass with a wood trimming but I had it tinted so no one can see inside my house if I'm not home. I unlock my front door and usher her inside. I have a thing for neutral colors so my walls are "peanut butter" colored with dark brown trimming. Besides the dining room which is light grey with white trimming. I grab Clary's hand and lead her over to the bronx colored couch and sit her down ontop my lap.

"I missed you." I whisper watching as she smiles and bring her lips down to mine. I pull her neck down and kiss her with so much passion and love I could muster up. Our tongue battle for dominance just as Clary starts grinding herself on me causing me to groan into her mouth. I bite her bottom lip tugging it lightly and pushing her down on me by her waist and grinding back. She moans breaking our kiss and putting her forehead to mine and panting.

"Can I spend the night babe? Maybe finish this up in your bedroom?" She says in between breaths.

"Of course baby let's go." I pick her up and toss her across my shoulders.

"I can walk you know." Clary giggles as I swat her bottom.

* * *

 **JPOV:**

"You really didn't see this backfiring old man?" I say to my father after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought she would do her duty to this family and marry to keep us on top." Valentine says fixing his suite and picking the invisible lint off his shoulder.

"Her duty? Are you kidding me? Her duty is to get good grades, get an internship and graduate with honors. This isn't switzerland she has options! You just want her to do this favor for you in return for your company being on top. Your idea of a reward will be throwing money at her that she doesn't need and leaving it at that."

"Jonathan if I must…"

"You don't get a say in this douchebag. This isn't your family nor will it ever be." I take mine and Clary plate and put it in the kitchen sink no longer able to enjoy my meal.

"Clarissa can be established with me as her husband. She will no longer have to worry about an education, jobs, internships, and whatever mediocre people worry about. I am taking over my father's company just like you plan to take over your father's. But I also plan to be mayor with in three years of graduating, then senator, then congress and eventually president. Clarissa will be my darling wife smiling on my arm and making sure my campaigns go as planned and in return have anything she wants. It's a fair deal if I say so myself." I instantly want to punch him in the face.

"Clary isn't some blonde idiot girl that would be okay with anything you do as long as you push money her way or a unlimited black card." I turn towards my father and shake my head. "The fact that you think that shows how stupid and selfish you are as her father." I grab my things and head to the back room.. But before I close the door I heard Sebastian say something to my father. "Get your daughter to marry me or I will get mine to bankrupt your company."

What the hell is going on?

* * *

 _Hey guys! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Please review the chapter and let me know what you think! I plan to take this story on a wild and crazy ride more than my other ones (if you have read my other stories)._

 _Until next time my little dumplings!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes ;)**_


	15. Here We Go

_Hi! And Welcome to all those new followers, and favorites! I want to say thank you for joining this wild and crazy wild I am taking you guys on. Please tell me what you guys think about my story! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read it but your opinions is what drives my stories._

* * *

Chapter 14: Here we Go.

LPOV:

I toss my beautiful redhead on the bed playful and growl as she opens her legs for me as I start to crawl up her beautiful body. I settle between her legs and kiss her chest where her heart lies underneath the clothes and skin that layer her. I kiss up her chest and nibble on her collar bone smirking as she moans and squirm beneath me. I bite down softly on it before sucking hard on her skin and releasing it with a loud pop. I kiss my handy work before kissing up her neck slowly, licking, sucking, and nippling as I go until finally I get up to her soft luscious lips and capture them with mine. I grab her hands just as she moans into the kiss and pen them above her head with my left hand and my right hand slides down the front of her body. Clary spreads her legs wider for me and lean to the side and rub her clothed pussy.

"Are you wet for my baby?" I whisper breaking our kiss and kissing her neck. She moans with delight and I grind my dick against her before pulling back. "Answer me baby."

"Yes Luke I am wet for you." She moans before I slide my hands under her skirt.

"Hmmm… I want to try something different tonight." I pause at her underwear and rub her clit through her cotton underwear. Clary doesn't need lace, and see through to be sexy. She is sexy all on her own.

"Luke please… stop teasing me I want more." I smirk kissing her belly.

"Say please daddy give me more, and I will make you cum hard." Clary's eyes snap to mine and she tilt her head questioning.

"Daddy?" I groan flexing my straining cock against her and relishing as she wiggles. "You want me to call you daddy?"

"Just when we play baby. And were playing right now. Say it and you get to cum." I gently start moving her underwear to the side and start rubbing her clit slowly and intimately.

"Ugh Luke…" I pause immediately.. "Daddy please keep going."

I smile at her before standing and pulling her underwear all the down and off her beautiful legs. I unbutton her skirt and slide it off next. I open her legs wide for me and instantly groan at the welcoming sight before me. She's so beautiful. I get settled between her legs just as her breath hitch when she figures out what I plan to do. Eat that pussy until she screams. I drive in head first. Kissing her luscious lower lips before spreading them and sucking hard on her clit. She moans loudly trying to grind more into me but I hold her thighs securely. I stick my tongue into her weeping wet hole and smile inwardly as she shouts "Oh fuck daddy yes!" I press my thumb to her clit and rub slow measured circles on her clit. "Yes yes yes." She whispers like a chant as I fuck her with my tongue relentlessly. I pull my tongue out and slip two fingers into her soaking, wet pussy and begin finger fucking her as I rolled her clit with my tongue over and over again. I slid my left hand up her body and began pinching and tugging her nipple. Clary threw her head back into the pillow and moaned loudly. "Daddy please.. Make me cum daddy pretty please." I groan into her causing her clit to vibrate and I speed up my fingers inside her soaking wet cunt. I felt her pussy tightening on my fingers and I sucked even harder.

"Come on baby, cum for daddy. Be a good girl for me and cum." Clary let out a high pitched moan, her body tightened on me, her mouth was open into an "o" and her pussy gripped my fingers like a vine and she came. Gloriously, beautifully, hard onto my fingers and I couldn't help but moan. She was beautiful. I pulled back my sucking and licked her clit lightly but kept my fingers moving to prolong her orgasm. I wasn't quite ready to let her go yet. But I knew I had to eventually.

I groaned pulling out my fingers and sucking them clean one at a time while Clary watch me with wide eyes. I dive back in cleaning her well my pussy before placing a kiss on her sensitive clit.

"Better baby?" I say kissing her forehead and pulling her to me.

"Much. What about you daddy?" She reaches behind her and grabs my cock and I can't help but groan.

"Later baby. You're tired. Let's just get some sleep and if you're in the mood for it later I won't stop you."

"Okay. But you have to sleep naked like me." Clary takes her shirt and bra off and they join the pile of her clothes on the floor. I hurry out of my clothes and slide into bed behind her. Perfect.

* * *

JPOV:

This bastard is blackmailing dad. Is that it? Sebastian wants Clary so bad he is willing to ruin my father to get what he wants?

Our grandparents left Clary and I a lot of money for us to live on our own. But we haven't spent it because we didn't really needed it. We both received full ride scholarships for school. Housing was included. We received lavish gifts from both our grandparents and we both have a large trust fund and money for our first mansion and money to pay for college which we now can use for whatever we want. We don't need our parents money.

But still my father's company pays for half of my parents living. Yes our mother is successful artist with seven galleries and shows all over the world but still. My father makes the bread and my mom the butter and bacon.

I sigh getting the courage to walk out of the room and into the living room where my father sat with his head in his hands.

"Father. What's going on?" His head pops up and he looks at me I see vulnerability for a second before his mask comes back down.

"Nothing for you to worry about Jonathan my boy." He stands fixing his suit.

"Dad don't bullshit me. I know something is wrong." I cross my arms over my chest and stare into his eyes waiting for him to break. He sighs deeply before flouncing on the couch.

"Sebastian wants to run for everything he just said but he is a playboy stud-"

"Well yes he is." I growl but one look from my father silences me.

"One whom saw Clarissa posing at your mother's art show last month before she came here. Clarissa and your mother was photographed and the picture was posted in the New York Times. Brock Verlac saw the photo and thought she was pretty. He showed his son and he immediately took a liking to your sister. He found out all he could about Clarissa including who we are and the company I own. Brock approached me about making Clarissa his sons wife and I said no. I will not force my daughter to marry a man to further his career while he fucks anyone with legs and she is miserable. Brock said Clarissa will have everything at her disposal but what he fail to realize that you and Clarissa was rich the moment you were conceived. Never having to want or need for anything more well off then your mother and I are." My eyes go wide and my father nodded his head.

"Clarissa and you for that matter are richer than us. But I didn't let him know that. I told him money, fame and fortune does not appeal to Clarissa. She is a basic beauty girl and that's how I love her. He nodded and went on his way. I thought that was the end of it. Then a week later I received a visit from Sebastian with some incriminating news. Turns out one of my board members Pangborn was caught fucking a prostitute in his car in a back alley. He had pictures, a headline, the story would right itself shaming our company and making our business go down. I fired Pangborn immediately but Verlac purchased his shares before I had the opportunity too."

"So he owns a part of the company now?" I say with complete discuss.

"Yes. He's selling it back to me for 1.1 billion dollars. That's more then the company is worth and more than we have. He will bankrupt the family trying to get us to be complete owners. Or worse buy the whole company fire the board and sell the company off piece by piece to the highest bidder. Either or we lose the company and all the hard work we put into it. If Clarissa agrees to marry Sebastian then he will merge our companies together since technically we will be family one day. If she doesn't we will be bankrupt." He falls back onto the couch loosening his tie and closing his eyes.

"Dad this is rough." I say falling back beside him.

"Yes Jonathan it is. But your mother and sister shall never know. It is our job as the breadwinners to fix this, right son?" I sigh inwardly and nod my head.

"Yes father."

* * *

UPOV:

"Jace Herondale. Thank you for your cooperation in harassing Clarissa." The voice says from the dark corner.

"When do I get paid? Your red headed bitch called the cops on me." Jace bangs on the glass window that separates him and his boss.

"Everything is wired to an offshores account waiting for you. You will be released by the end of the week."

"The end of the week? Verlec you said two maybe three days tops you never said four! I can't be in here for much longer!"

"My father is working on getting you out pet! Now keep your cock sucker shut!" He slams the phone on the hook before standing and adjusting his jacket leaving the blonde with the golden hair and eyes staring in shock as his boss walks away.

* * *

 _Well that's it for this chapter!_

 _Thank you to MortalMallard for taking the time to review last chapter! You are awesome!_

 _Please guys tell me what you think of the chapter!_

 _Until next week!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	16. The Beginning Of The End

_Hey guys welcome back! First off welcome to all those new followers! Thank you for following me on this wild and crazy ride. Thank you for those who have shared their opinions with me about the story thus far! Please let me know what you think and leave a review!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Beginning of the End

CPOV:

I roll over to feel the bed empty and cold. Obviously Luke hasn't been here in awhile. I stretch my lazy bones peaking over to see a note left for me by Luke on the nightstand table.

 _Hey Babe,_

 _Your first class is cancelled so I thought I would let you sleep in._

 _Breakfast in the microwave and fresh clothes in the bathroom._

 _There's a key to lock up as well._

 _Call me when you wake babe._

 _Luke._

I smile and my heart skips a beat at his antics. I rush to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jumping into the shower I hummed as I scrubbed every piece of my body clean and rising faster than ever. I hopped out the shower and immediately seeked the clothes Luke set out for me and I couldn't help but smile. They were dark denim skinny jeans with rips at the knees and and a blush colored top that hung low. My guess it hung off the shoulder. Next to it sat a black strapless push up bra and black boy shirts to match. My man knows how to coordinate. I quickly got ready and finished my routine and headed towards the living room. The only thing I had was my keys, and my cell phone. Which meant I had to get the rest of my things for school at home. Ugh! I already know my father is going to have a few choice words. I glance around for my phone and find it on the coffee table along with another note.

 _Morning Babe,_

 _(Again). I know you were probably wondering how you will lock the door._

 _The answer is simple, I gave you a key._

 _Attached to your key ring with the winnie the pooh picture is the key to my place._

 _Come over anytime you want. Just text first._

 _See you soon,_

 _Luke_

I smiled. I could actually see myself falling hard for Luke and having a happy life with him. Hopefully he does too.

* * *

I get to my apartment after taking a taxi and spot the person I hate the most right now. Sebastian Verlac. I keep my head down hoping he wouldn't spot me but it's too late.

"Well Clarissa, nice to see you again sweetheart." Ugh. He is really starting to give me the creeps.

"Wish I could say the same. If you'd excuse me I need to get my things for my classes." I continue walking but I hear his footprints behind me. Just what I need right now. I press the panic button on my phone before pausing. "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

"I want to get to know my future wife and the mother of my children. SInce we are going to be spending a lot of time procreating together." He winks at me stepping closer as I take a step up on the stairs.

"I'll never marry you Sebastian. Not even if you were the last man on earth." I say just as I hear footprints coming. Good. That must be Jordan.

"Mark my words Clarissa you will end up by my side as my wife if I have to destroy your life and your families life to do it then so be it. But just remember I gave you the choice to come quietly."

"You gave me a choice and I decided not to be with a low down scumbag like you. Now you result to threats? This is unbecoming of you Sebastian." Jordan comes around the corner and grabs my arm positioning himself in between us. "You come for me Sebastian I guarantee you will regret it. I am not like these scary chicks you are use too."

"Clarissa you will not hear the end of this sweetheart. But I will keep our bed warm for you." He turns around and like the snake he is slithers away. And I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You alright Miss Clarissa?" I look at Jordan and see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah thank you. But he creeps me out so much. There's something I don't like about him I just can't put my finger on it Jordan."

"We will not leave you unprotected Clary."

* * *

I sigh after a long morning of classes walking back to the car with Jordan. He didn't think it was a good idea for me to drive and be alone just for a minute. I climb into the backseat and learn my head on the window as Jordan pulls off into traffic. I definitely need to relax after my day.

"Miss Clarissa we have a breech in security." My head flies up.

"What? Where?"

"Your apartment. It's been cleared and officers are on their way. But your apartment his been trashed." Ugh just once could I just get cut a break.

"Okay let's step on it Jordan."

"Miss Clarissa just so you know Jace Herondale has been released on bail."

"Shit."

* * *

I take a deep breath before pushing my door open and I immediately want to break out into tears. Theres black paint thrown on my cream walls. My light brown couches were ripped open and shredded. My steal bat that was behind my front door now rested comfortably in the center of my flat screen tv. My flower pots were broken and some of my walls now held holes.

I rubbed my temple before stepping across the floor to check on my kitchen. But it was worse. Every plate, bowl, and glass was thrown to the floor and broken into a thousand pieces. I turned around and headed towards my bedroom. Down the hall every painting was ripped and black paint was thrown over the walls staining the carpet.

I open the door to my room and want to cry hard. "Whore" was spray painted over my bed. My sheets and blankets ripped to pieces. My clothes in my closet smelled of bleach and so did the open draws from my dresser. I push the close to the side and check my safe, lucky it was still intact. I check my bathroom and in black bold letters it said, "Is this hell yet?"

* * *

 _There you go guys! Here is the new chapter!_

 _I hope you enjoyed it even though it was a little less drama._

 _But next chapter will throw you through a loop._

 _Please review and let me know what you guys think of the chapter and my story so far._

 _Until next time my loves._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	17. The Truth

_Hey guys welcome back! First off thank you to those who have reviewed my story! You're awesome!_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth

CPOV:

Sebastian. The person who thinks he could intimidate you into marrying him. I sign grabbing some toiletries into my hand to prepare to pack a bag. I guess I could get a hotel room. I put the things on the counter just as a hand flies over my mouth and one over my throat.

"If you scream I will snap your neck. Please just hear me out Clary." My eyes fly up to the mirror and I see Jace reflection staring back at me. "Nod your head if you understand me. Please I have some important information and when I saw Sebastian and his men leave here I thought it was the perfect time." I bite his hand hard waiting for him to let go and take a few steps back.

"What do you know about Sebastian?" I whisper as he closes the door behind him.

"Sebastian hired me to harass you but he planned on helping you. Basically a knight and shinning armor ploy."

"Why?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"He wants to marry you and build an empire. Sebastian knows you wouldn't go willingly so he will do everything in his power to get you. Even if it means making your life living hell."

"Why did you do what he say? You obviously know he's a jerk and an asshoe why would work for him!" I say absolutely furious.

Jace sighs and rubs his eyes with his hands. "I actually didn't have a choice. My family got into a car accident with a tractor trailer. They were on their way to see me play at an away basketball game. My father and mother was killed instantly and my sister was the only one that survived. They worked hard to save her and even put her into a medically induced coma to help her recover and with the brain swelling. When it was time to wake up they reversed the coma but Cee never woke up. The doctors say when she's ready she will wake up. It's been three years." He rubs his temples and I feel like shit.

"Oh my god Jace I'm so sorry…" I reach out to touch his arm and he takes a step back from me.

"Just… don't touch me without permission okay?" I nod my head. "But anyway the hospital decided to take care of my sister pro-bono in exchange they will use some experimental treatments on her. Some has increased brain activity but none have woke Cee up. Sebastian in all his glory brought the hospital and chose that the experiments and helping my sister wasn't in the hospitals budget. He threatened to cut her off and just let her die if I did not do a few favors for him. I made a complaint did everything I could but Sebastian always end up on top."

"Jace I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Look my point is I didn't do those things because I wanted too. I did those things because I had no choice and if I didn't my sister would have died."

"I get it I do. But why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because he has people that was watching me."

"Clary do you have your things to go to the hotel?" Jordan calls from the hallway. I cover Jace's mouth with my hand.

"Almost Jor. Just give me a second to finish getting my things."

"Sure. But the clean up crew is here so you might want to speed things up a bit."

"Alright." I listen closely as his shoes click out the hallway.

"Where is your sister now?" I ask letting go of his mouth.

"Still at the Institute New York Hospital. The nurse called and they found a way to wake my sister up. So I am on the next plane out."

"What about Sebastian?"

"What about him? Clary if I am caught around you I will go to jail. Your father's restraining order remember? And I was kicked out of college and I'm sure black listed. I will not go anywhere else because of him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to wake my sister up and leave. My parents owned a tropical island in Rio and built a house there and everything. Sebastian knows nothing about it and Cecilia will be safe from his clutches."

"Thank you Jace. You didn't have to do this but thank you. Once you hear Jordan and I leave count out five minutes and then leave." He nods his head and smile.

"It's good to meet you Clary. I'm sorry to have to meet you under such bad pretenses."

"We all make mistakes Jace. And we all do things for those we love." I grab my things and head out the bathroom leaving the door cracked open. I push my things into my backpack and walk down the hallway to the living room until I hear faint whispers. I walk down the hall a bit and peak around the corner to see what was going on.

The first thing I notice is girls dressed in cleaning attire with semi-automatic weapons. The next thing I see is Jordan slouch over with blood all on his shirt. And Sebastian squatted to the side of him with a gun holding it at Jordan's temple. A hand grab grabs my shoulder and I see Jace behind me raising his eyebrow as to say what's going on. I take the sharpy out the side of my backpack and white something on his hand and point to the direction of my room. He understands and begins backing up carefully into my room and closing the door. I take a deep breath before coming down the hall and screaming.

"Well well well….. Clarissa my wife it's nice to see you in one piece. Did you like my message?"

"Why are you here Sebastian? I am not your wife." I say through gritted teeth.

"That's the thing Clarissa. I am here for you wife." Two sets of hands grab my arms as Sebastian pulls a syringe out of his pocket and prick my neck with it. My only hope is that Jace do what I ask and help me.

* * *

JPOV:

 _ **Luke (934)715-4231**_

 _ **Jon (651)934-1170**_

 _ **Call them. Sebastian took me.**_

I hear Clary scream and it takes everything in me not to go out there and try to help her. But it's better if Sebastian doesn't know I am here. The last thing I need is for Clary and Cecilia to get hurt because I went in hot headed.

I hear Sebastian tell them to head out followed the front door slamming. Where the hell is Jordan? Where is her brother? Where is that other guy?

I dial the first number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's Jace. Sebastian took Clary. Is there anyway we could meet up and talk?"

"35th and Main. 15 minutes." Before I can say anything he hangs up the phone on me.

The things I do for this girl man.

* * *

 _Well here is the next chapter guys?_

 _Hope you have a great day! Please read and review!_

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	18. What Just Happened

_Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 17: What Just Happened

 **SBOV (Sebastian):**

Finally after all this time the redhead is mine. I smile down at her unconscious body that lays across my lap in contentment. She is such a beautiful luscious creature and she is finally mine for the taking. I move her hair from her neck and see a purple bruise…. _A hickie?!_ Who the fuck gave my women a hickie! I will killing him! I will break her and I will make sure she knows who the hell her master is.

 **JPOV:**

I stand at the corner waiting for the two guys that were suppose to meet me. I ended up getting a prepaid phone and calling police for Jordan. I know he is a tough guy so he will be alright eventually.

"What do you want man?" I look up to see Professor Greymark coming out of the shadows with someone else behind him lurking.

"We need to talk and hurry up." He coming fully out in front of me and he's wearing black fitted jeans and a black leather jacket. I look behind him to see Professor Wolf behind him looking pissed at me and tapping his feet impatiently.

"What is it Herondale? What happened to Clary?"

"Sebastian took her. He trashed her apartment while she was gone to school. He called police and left I waited until the police was gone and snuck into her apartment… Clary and I talked and I told her Sebastian hired me so he can save her from me and everyone go their separate ways. She was packing her stuff to go to a hotel with that Jordan guy and she walked out I heard whispers so I followed her. Sebastian had women dressed in maid uniforms to get into the apartment they beat up Jordan tied him up and take Clary."

"What the hell! How in the world did you allow that to happen?" He grabbed my shirt collar and slam me into the cold brick building behind me. "You did nothing to stop them?"

I push Luke back and make a fail attempt at fixing my shirt. "You idiot I tried and she told me to go in the room and call you and her brother. She didn't want me to do anything else but call you guys and let yall know. So don't go all high and mighty on it because obviously you and Clarissa's relationship is not platonic."

"That's none of your business."

"You're right but it's Sebastian's business because I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to just cuddle with your girlfriend."

"Did you see anything useful like his license plate? The vehicle they used? Anything?" Someone yells behind me and I turn to see Jonathan Clarissa's brother with his fist balled up.

"Well yeah kind of." I pull out the paper from my pocket and held it out to Jonathan. He snatch the paper out my hand and scans over it.

"Kind of? You got everything we needed."

I shrug my shoulders and fix my jacket. "Photographic memory."

"I know someone who can run the plate for me and do a property check. We need to know what properties Verloc has in the area that he may have taken Clary too." Professor Wolf says finally contributing something to the conversation.

"Did he say anything when he took her? Think Herondale!" Jonathan yells at me grabbing my collar.

"He said he finally had her but that was after she passed out."

"I have to call my father. This is all his fault." Jonathan walks off grabbing his phone out his pocket waiting impatiently for him to answer. I sigh deeply rubbing my head. This is going to be a long night after all.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I wake up and couldn't help but groan. My head was killing me. It was thumping no pulsing and I couldn't help but groan under the intensity. I peep out one eye and notice a glass of water and a bottle of advil. I have no choice but to take it or else I won't even be able to function let alone try to escape this place. I pop open the bottle and take two happily and down it with the water. I take a moment to take in my surrounds. I was in a bedroom with red and white decor. The sheets were red and the comforter was white. The only window had thick black bars on it. There was three doors in the room and I assumed one of those led outside.

I cautiously walked to the first one and opened the door to a bathroom. It was all black fully stocked with towels and an open cabinet with the shampoo and conditioner I love. Oddly weird. I closed the door and walked past the 50" t.v. to the next door. But that was incorrect too. It was a fully stocked closet with dresses and skirts and provocative lingerie that looked like my size. A shudder went through my body. He assumed I would assimilate and just accept my fate as his wife?! Not even if Hell freezes over. I exit the closet just as the door knob begins to jiggle. I run to the other side of the window with the lamp in hand the door opens and look who walks in the asshole that took me.

"Clarissa!" He smiled seductively at me. "I'm so glad your awake my love. Now we can begin our life together."

What the hell did I just get myself into?!

* * *

 _Hey guys here is the next chapter. The next chapter (Will be posted on Monday) will be a bit graphic. So please be advise when reading it._

 _Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think._

 _And please be patient with me. I have a full class load, and internship, and a job along with writing my fanfiction._

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes!;)**_


	19. I'm in Hell Right Now

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and please review! And welcome to the new followers and favorites hope you guys enjoy it! Please be advised while reading this chapter it's a little graphic._

* * *

Chapter 18: I'm in Hell right now

 **CPOV:**

That bastard. Sebastian stared at me intensely before closing the door behind him and the resounding click sounding off in the deadly silent room. I kept my eyes trained on him at all times. I kept my face blank showing absolutely no type of emotion but I held the lamp close to my bosom. Sebastian took a seat at the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him with a big smile on his face. I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at him. If he thinks I will submit to him he has another thing coming.

"You can have a seat Clarissa you know." Sebastian said looking on as if daring me to deny him. But I'm not going to conform to him.

"I feel better standing thanks though."

"Alright then. I see you're not going to make this easy Clarissa." Sebastian said scratching the back of his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not making you kidnapping me any easier for you. I know how hard you had it carrying my unconscious body out of my house and doing who knows what with it." I say feeling completely violated. He could have raped me and I would have not been able to do a single thing about it.

"Watch it Clarissa be a good little girl and no one gets hurt." His eyes flashed dangerously at me and a part of me knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What? Am I not allowed to state the facts of what's happening here? You couldn't handle rejection so you did the one thing you could do and that was kidnap and unwilling participant."

Sebastian got up from his seat and turned his full body towards me. "I was taking what was mine." He utters through clenched teeth.

"I'm not yours you asshoe!" I throw the lamp towards him and he dodges his barely looking towards me in shock. My heart is hammering in my chest and I was breathing heavily. "I had someone I was already with that I love dearly and a family and you took that away from me!"

Sebastian looked at me with utter hatred. He jumped over the bed and slammed me against the wall. I gasp as my head hit the wall and I blinked just as Sebastian's hand wrapped around my throat.

"Your so fucking disrespectful and I will not have that!" He hissed in my face as he began to squeeze harder. "Most men would like a feisty wife that is sassy but I don't care about that. I want a submissive little girl that does everything I say when I tell her. If I don't get that then I can't be responsible for my actions." He squeezed harder and I began hitting his arm. "Do as you're told and life would be so much easier for you. Do you understand me?"

I spit in his face and gasp for air. "Fuck you asshoe."

"Oh sweetie I plan too. How else are you going to have my babies? You're a trophy wife and nothing more." He releases me and I fall to the ground coughing and taking deep full breaths of air. Sebastian starts walking towards the door but turns around. "As for your teacher you were fucking Clarissa he doesn't love you no one does. You were nothing more than the teacher's pet for the semester. Better yet a porn doll." With that he unlocks the door and leaves the room and I hear the sound of the lock clicking behind him.

Laying here on the floor with a bruise neck reality hits me hard. I am stuck God knows where with this animal for only God knows how long…. By the Angel he dragged me to hell.

* * *

 **SBOV:**

The door closed and I locked it immediately. Before hitting myself in the head. I didn't mean to hurt her. I actually didn't mean to put my hands on her. She just made me so angry! She didn't have to throw the lamp at me I know she doesn't want to be near me. I took her from everyone she cared about. But none of them will ever care for her more than I do. They are insignificant in comparison for what we could have. The big house with the wooden fence, the kids, the career, all the money she could ever want. That degree she wants she would no longer need. She will be able to paint for as long as she wants without anyone judging her qualifications because she will have me on her arm! Clarissa will love me and I will make sure of it.

* * *

 **JPOV: (Jonathan)**

"Father?"

"What is it Jonathan it is really late and your mother and I was heading to bed."

"Oh you were getting rest? Well good for you at least one of us is getting some sleep tonight." I rub my temple as I say to my father. He is an asshoe.

"What is wrong with you Jon...:"

"Save it dad. Clarissa was kidnapped by Sebastian and it's all your fault! Get down here now!" I growl into the phone before hanging up.

My father is a lot of things but one thing for sure is he loves my sister.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I crawl to the bathroom door and closed the locking it. I glance into the mirror and instantly don't know who is staring back at me. My hair was pointing all over the place and gracing my pale skin was Sebastian's hand print. It stands out on my light skin more than anything in the world. In the safety of the bathroom I do the only thing I am freed to do. Cry.

* * *

 _Well you guys here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this! You all are amazing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. But it will get darker from here. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Love you guys!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	20. Play Your Part

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for those who commented and told me what you thought about the latest chapter you guys are so awesome. Here is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it._

 **Chapter 18: Play Your Part.**

 **CPOV:**

I picked myself off the bathroom floor and turned on the water until it was warm. I splashed some water on my face and immediately began reaching for the soap and scrubbing it clean. I washed all the makeup off my face and pat it dry delicately. Staring back at my reflection in the mirror I didn't even know who stared back at me. I look through the cabinets and find my makeup. The correct shade and brand. He must have went snooping through my things before he took me. The thought made me shiver. I placed the make up on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Laying on the bed I turned my back towards the door. I won't even acknowledge him. He can have me locked up here but it doesn't mean I have to talk to him.

 **SPOV:**

I look at my watch and see's it's been three hours since Clarissa woke up. She must be hungry by now. I walk to the kitchen and grab a plate of food that my maid put aside for her. Sea food is her favorite so I demanded shrimp pasta and garlic bread to be served and made sure to stock up on her favorite fruit punch. I carry the food to the room door and before unlocking and knocking lightly as to not scare her. I opened the door and saw Clarissa laying on the bed curled into a ball with her back towards the door. She didn't move when she heard me not even so much as flinch.

"Clarissa?" I whisper as too not spook her. I place the plate and the bottle of juice on the nightstand and start walking around the bed. "Clarissa it's been a few hours I know you didn't get to eat dinner so I brought you some food. It's seafood your favorite." I get completely around the bed and Clarissa looks so broken.

Her face was void of any emotion and she stared blankly at the wall before her. She didn't even blink or move once I came into her line of vision. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her chest I would think she wasn't alive. Did I do this to her? No. She is just playing, messing around. No. I did this to her.

"I'll leave you alone Clarissa, I'll be back in the morning with your breakfast. Maybe we could eat in my room." I took one last glance at my dear beautiful Clarissa before heading towards the door. She doesn't want me here so I will not stay where I am not wanted.

 **CPOV:**

The door closes and I smirk at the wall. The food smell heavenly but I will not eat anything that doesn't come packaged that he could contaminate. I will not die or be in a veggie state so that he could bend me to his every will and do whatever he wants. I pick up the bottle and check it out. The seal was not broken so it's safe to drink. I take a few sips and place it back onto the nightstand. I will die before he takes everything that makes me, me away.

* * *

 **JPOV(jon):**

My father walks in with black jeans and a t-shirt that I didn't even think he owned. His hair is all over his head and I can't help but shake my head. With him is my mother, Clary's twin but taller. Her fiery hair up into a bun held together with pencils. I highly doubt she has any scrunches because she never uses them. Black sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a black jean jacket. This is the simpliest I've ever seen my mother dress in my whole life.

"Son where is she? Where is your sister?" I roll my eyes at him.

"I told you she's gone father. Your issues with the Verlac's have brought this down on us! How could you be so insane that you just let Sebastian into her home? Into our lives!" I yell not caring who actually hears me.

"I didn't know it would come to this. I thought Clarissa would reject him whole heartedly and it will be the very end of things. His obsession would disappear." My father says putting his hands up in a surrender state.

"Well I guess you thought wrong huh? You thought everything will be so peachy and relaxing huh? But guess what you couldn't be anymore wrong then what you are now."

"I KNOW THAT JONATHAN!"

"Do you? If he hurts her this will all be on you. I will take Clarissa and make sure you never see her again. Remember that."

I walk pass him and grab moms hand. "We should get you to Luke's house. We are working on a plan to get Clarissa back but you need to sleep mom."

"I can't sleep with Clarissa out there." My mom mumbles looking up at me with eyes that breaks my heart instantly.

"I know how we can find her." I turn to face my father with a face of disbelief.

"What? How the hell…?"

"When I first started building my empire away from your grandparents I wanted to make a way that incase you or your sister was kidnapped and held for ransom that I would be able to find you both and not worry about anything."

I grab my father by the shirt and push him up against the side of the building. "Your just now saying something! How do we track her?!"

"We track her by…."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Don't hate me!_

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	21. Update

Hey Guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA someone hacked into my account and changed my password and was deleting things for another story I had planned.

So it took a very long time for me to be able to get back into my account.

So here I am! You will have the new update today. Thank you for being patient.

And to the person who hacked my account. Try again and you will definitely be feeling my wrath.

Until next time,

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	22. Let's Get It Started

_As for those who wanted to know where I have been please check the update before reading this chapter. To the person who has hacked my account I dare you to try again and see what happens._

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Let's get it started**

 _Previously…_

 _ **JPOV (Jon):**_

" _I know how we can find Clarissa." I turn to face my father with a face of disbelief_

" _What? How the hell….?"_

" _When I first started building my empire away from your grandparents I wanted to make a way that incase you or your sister was kidnapped and held for ransom that I would be able to find you and not worry about nothing."_

 _I grab my father by the shirt and push him up against the side of the building. "You're just now saying something? How do we track her?"_

" _We track her by…"_

"We track her by activating the tracking chip in her earrings and necklace. She has to have one of those on right now."

"You bugged her jewelry?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes I did. I also bugged your bracelet I got you for your 16th birthday as well. If something happens I'll know where my children are." He pushes me off of him and adjust her shirt. "And boy if you put your hands on me again make sure you can take a fucking punch."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

I wake up feeling refreshed and energized. I didn't mean to fall asleep but if it means not having to deal with the idiot that took me then that's fine. I roll over to see the food is gone but the juice is still sitting there. I don't want it, I have no clue what he did to it and I rather not find out either.

I place my feet on the ground and tap something in a paper bag. I roll my eyes and grab it. It's a few new pairs of jeans. With a note attached.

Dearest Clarissa,

I know you hate skirts and dresses. So as a peace offering I had someone pick up some jeans in your size. You are free to shower and change all you want. There are no camera's, or traps, or a girls gone wild producer. You are safe here and no one will come in on you without knocking. This is your home now too so please feel comfortable. You didn't eat anything so I'll prepare you something else to eat.

Sebastian.

A peace offering? He has me kidnapped and he wants me to settle into kidnapping life? Does he want me to service him as well? I'll have to ask his little maid how far his claim goes. A knock sounds on my door and it opens up wide after three minutes. Low and behold the maid walks in. Order lady had to be in her 30's at least with shoulder length golden blonde hair with brown tints in it. She looks up at me and smiles brightly.

"Mistress I am glad your awake." She closes the door behind her and turns back to me. "My name is Sarah Hyland and I am here to help with anything that you may need."

"Thank you Miss Hyland.."

"Please just call me Sarah." I smile at her softly.

"Sarah. Are there any camera's in my room or anything I should be aware of?"

She frowned slightly. "No ma'am your room is not wired with anything. 100% private."

"Thank you Sarah very much." I throw her my megawatt smile just incase and she throws one back my way.

"Can I fix you something to eat mistress? I understand you haven't eaten any of the food that was prepared for you. Was it not to your liking?" I immediately feel bad. Just for a second though, I still will not eat.

"I am just not hungry Sarah. I have a not so settled stomach." I pat my stomach for emphasis and she shakes her head.

"I'll make you some chicken and dumpling' soup. It's good for you and will settle your stomach just wait and see." I try to reject it but she is already out of the door before I can cut a word in.

"I guess I should take a shower then since Sebastian can't see me." I mutter to myself sighing deeply.

* * *

 **JOPV (Jon):**

I pace back and forth waiting for Pangborn to come with the hard drive to find my sister. Leave it to my father to be paranoid enough to not keep the tracking hardwear anywhere near him. But to his trusted friend and lawyer Pangborn. It annoys me. All this time he was able to track us like lab mice? I take a deep cleansing breath just as the door flies open. Pangborn walks in with a laptop and hard drive in hand.

"I had to weave through traffic. Sorry it took me so long."

"It doesn't matter Pangborn just hook up the tracker and let's get to the bottom of this." My father states. Slouching in his chair and patting my mother's hand lovingly. But to be honest she isn't paying him any attention.

Pangborn slid the hard drive into the computer and waited for it to upload as we patiently paced the room.

"Alright I just remotely turned on her tracker in her earrings. It's loading up now." Pangborn starts typing profusely until the map on the computer starts enhancing.

"What is it doing?" I ask walking up closer to the map as it enhances more and more.

"Pin pointing her location." Just as the computer dinged. "Now we have her. But she's five hours away. The question is how did Sebastian get that far so quickly."

"Sebastian owns a helicopter he can come and go as he pleases." Jace states from the back of the room.

"How the hell do you know that?" I ask glancing in his direction.

"He offered it to me to get my sister out of the hospital and fly her somewhere close in range but wherever I wanted. I refused though. I don't need to owe him anymore."

"We need to hatch a plan to get Clarissa back. But also keep it under wraps were wasting time. He could be planning to move her and then we will be screwed." Luke states in a calm voice face void of all emotion. It will be a long night.

* * *

CPOV:

I exit the bathroom and nearly jump at the sight. Sebastian sneaking into my room with a hot steaming bowl of what I think is soup.

"Clarissa I am sorry to scare you. I know you haven't eaten and do not feel well so I brought you soup and bread." I ignore him and continue to dry my hair. "Still ignoring me I see?" I throw my towel onto the floor by the window and begin putting my hair into one big braid. "I didn't mean to hurt you Clarissa honestly." I roll my eyes inwardly and continue at my task. "I was just…"

"I don't care." I mumble and continue my task.

"What?"

"I said I don't care. You give me a half ass apology but it doesn't take away from the fact that you took me. You kidnapped me from my happy life to be here with you. You choke me because you're mad leaving a fat mark. I don't want to be here with you. I don't want to look at you and I damn sure do not want to listen at your rambling." I point to the bowl of soup. "I don't want your food either. I will waste away and die for all I care as long as I do not have to put up with you." I turn around and continue to braid my hair.

"Well I'll be staying with you until I trust you to eat your food and take care of yourself." I turn around in horror. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me my dear Clarissa. You will be sharing your bed with me until I trust you to eat. Or would you rather share mine because it's a king?" Sebastian smirks at me and this time I take notice in his clothes. Pajama striped pants and a black tank top.

"I'm not sharing anything with you asshoe." I mumble…

"Too bad. I'm heading to bed now it's pretty late." Sebastian slides the covers down on the bed and slides in sighing in content. "Good night Clarissa babe." But before his head hit the pillow his phone rings.

* * *

 **TPOV:**

"They know where you are. It's time to move her."

* * *

 _Well guys this chapter was to prepare you for the epic showdown for next time. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Until next time guys,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	23. The Panic

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think._

* * *

Chapter 20: The Panic

 **SPOV:**

The line clicks and I instantly jump to attention. This call came which tells me I have roughly 60-80 minutes to get some distance in between us before things get too crazy.

"Put on a coat and some shoes now." I say grabbing my phone and dialing 119. I anticipated someone crossing me and they trying to take my Clarissa away from me.

"What why?"

"Because Clarissa we are leaving in 10 minutes with or without your body covered." My security comes through the door with a hoodie for me and one for Clarissa. "Put this on now. I need you to be safe." I throw the hoodie at Clarissa and turn to my security to get my sneakers. "Make sure they break this place down so they don't know we were actually here."

"What's happening?" Clary asks slowly inching away from me.

"Look I'm trying to be nice and respectful here by letting you stay awake and keeping my anger in tack. Put the hoodie completely on and those shoes and let's go or so help me I will make sure you are out for a couple of hours just so I can get a good night of rest." I growl the last part and watch intently as she put the items on. I grab her arm and we march to the helicopter. I had plans for us to leave anyway. So I am glad it's sooner rather than later.

"Where are we going?" Clary ask to my right as I hold her securely to my side.

"Helipad, to take the helicopter to the jet. Then well we will see when we land."

"You don't trust me Bash?" She smirks holding the jacket closed.

"Not as far as I could throw you sweetcheeks."

"You're breaking my heart Sebastian." I laugh inwardly.

"You broke mine the minute you woke up."

* * *

JPOV (Jon):

Alaster Wolf throws a blueprint on the table and looks at me smug. "A friend of mine got the blueprint for Sebastian's house as a favor." He reached over and unrolled the long blue paper. "There's stars at all the exits and entrances. But this room he circled because it has no windows, built in bathroom, and two camera. So chances are this is where he is keeping Clarissa." He nods at my father and backs up from the table.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I say grabbing my jacket.

"Trespassing on a competitors land is an act of declaring war in the business world. I am sure it's the same with lawyers right?" He glances to my father waiting for an answer.

"Yes, his father could bankrupt us instantly."

I growl under my breath before my father continues.

"He assured me Clarissa would be fine but he broke his gentlemen vow. So screw him. Let's go get my daughter."

* * *

SPOV:

We reach the helicopter and get in taking to the air instantly. We get twenty minutes away before we start to see smoke. I smile inwardly to myself. Try coming for us now Valentine.

* * *

 _Hey guys,_

 _Here is the new update. I've been a bit busy with trying to graduate on time to update._

 _But here is the new chapter. I will try and stick back with sunday updates for now on._

 _Let me know what you think about this new chapter._

 _Here is a question, who do you think is the mole?_

 _Until next time,_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


	24. We Gotta Fight Hard

_Hi guys! I apologize for being MIA I was dealing with a lot. From the flu, to trying to graduate, to moving to another state the list goes on. But I promised I will finish this story and I will. For some whom have messaged me this is not a CLACE story. It was said in the beginning. This will never be a CLACE story. So to those who have messaged me asking me to change it I will not. Please just enjoy the story the way I intended for it to be made. Please review and let me know what you think. And please just give it a shot._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _We reach the helicopter and get in taking to the air instantly. We get twenty minutes away before I start to see smoke. I smile inwardly to myself. Try coming for us now Valentine._

* * *

Chapter 21: We Gotta Fight Hard

 **CPOV:**

The compound starts to smoke and I turn in my seat squished between Sebastian and one of his bone head guards. Everything was on slowly catching fire and we

were flying away and watching it happen. The only explanation that I could think of is my father was coming and he needed to destroy all evidence.

"My father is looking for me isn't he?" I whisper watching the fire move from wing to wing and consume everything it touched.

"Maybe" Sebastian says. And I can hear the smirk in his voice. It annoyed me that I could hear it and took every ounce of strength not to push him out the open door. I felt his eyes burning into me but I refuse to make eye contact. I refuse to make him see how much it's crushing me that now there will be no evidence left behind. But why else will someone burn down a perfect house other then having something to hide? Sebastian you just told on yourself. Checkmate.

* * *

 **JPOV:**

I glance around the room looking at everyone gearing up for a fight. Whether Sebastian likes it or not were getting Clary back I'm going to make sure that there is a bullet right between his eyes.

"Are we ready or.." I begin before getting cut off by one of Luke's friends, Kyle.

"Guys I think you should all watch the news for a second." He walks around and grabs the remote.

"We are about to go get Clarissa and you want to stop and watch the news with coffee? Who the hell invited you to the party anyway!" I hiss reaching for the remote but stopping instantly when I hear the words that made a cold chill run down my spine.

"The top news story of the night. Sebastian Verlac Jr heir to the Verlac empire compound caught on fire tonight. In a matter of minutes the fire spreaded throughout the whole compound leveling the once proud standing mansion the young Verlac designed to a matter of rebel. Witnesses said he was home with his girlfriend Clarissa Morgenstern-Fray having dinner when the place caught fire. It is unknown if the two has made it out alive or not. But rest assured that the police department, and the fire department plan on getting to the bottom of this soon. I'm Eliza Betham and we will be back after these messages."

I stood there numb as all the words registered in my brain. Clarissa… my baby sister possibly dead? There's no way in hell that she is dead. No way in hell Sebastian will kill himself with a vast empire he wants to inhabit and run. Especially with his plans to run for Congress soon. A loud scream breaks me from my thoughts and I turn to see my mother hit the ground on her knees crying loudly no doubt for the daughter she think she lost. I'm not buying it.

"Mom…?" I whisper but she just continues crying louder and my father gathers her in his arms. "Dad is the tracker still active?" I shout trying desperately to try and find out if Clarissa is alive or not.

My father pulls out his phone pressing a few buttons before visibly relaxing. "She's a live! The tracker is still active, and it has to have her body temperature and heart rate to be active."

"The why would he go through this! His own father thinks he is dead." My mother scream throwing her shoe at the television that now had Verlac SR's face on it. Saying his son is not gone and that he is indeed waiting to hear something from the police and fire department. "What do we do?" She whispers to no one in particular.

"We play along." My father says looking around the room.

"How the hell is that a good idea? That's what he wants! To have Clary all to himself!" Luke yells kicking a table over and grabbing a hand full of his hair.

"I don't know what type of relationship you had with my daughter but I do know that I don't care at this moment. We have the element of surprise right now over Sebastian. We can let him get to his next location, settle, let him think that we think Clary is dead. We plan our plan of action then attack and get Clary back. But now we need to pretend to be stupid. If they find out we know something they may get drastic. Then start to wonder how do we know she isn't dead. Eventually they will figure it out and who knows what they are going to do to her. They will think she knew about it all along and then…. I don't know what will happen."

I look from my father to Luke waiting for something to happen. But nothing does. Luke knows just like I know, just like everyone knows that my father is right. Valentine Morgenstern is many things in this world. But today he is right.

"Fine!" Luke shouts and massage his temples before taking a deep cleansing breath. "Fine. We will do this your way. But I hope your right about this."

"Clarissa is strong, brave, and doesn't take crap from anyone. She will be fine, and she will survive."

* * *

 **CPOV:**

We fly for what feels like hours until I feel something prick my neck. My hand flashes to the offending spot and I turn to Sebastian with horror.

"You said you wouldn't….. Even now I still can't trust you."

"I'm sorry…" He whispers as things start to go black.

"I…. hate you." the last words I hear before everything goes black. And I meant every word.

* * *

 **SPOV:**

I roll my eyes at the comment but inside it does sting a bit. I don't understand why I lied to her or why I feel the way I do. Maybe because I actually like her.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Shadow says from the other side of the Helicopter.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just claim her sir? She will never run once she is ruined. Her peasant of a boyfriend wouldn't want her back. She would have your seed growing in her and not even her parents would want her back. Your empire is promised to be grown with an heir like your father asked. She would be your meek wife, and you will be one step closer to taking over the company and running for congress." I smirk. My men are smart as hell. This is the reason why I hire them. Loyal to me for their paychecks and to ensure I don't slit their family members throat in their sleep.

"You know Shadow I already had a plan similar into action. For now do as your told and I may even reward you greater than your last employer." That's all this is. Who can cut the check bigger to get what they want. Dear Clarissa, I always get what I want.

* * *

 _Well there you have it guys! Thanks for staying with me through my terrible roller-coaster._

 _I apologize again everyone! Please review. And see you guys on Friday!_

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	25. My Fantasy

_Hi guys! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Please make sure you are 18 years or older reading my work. If not please go find a different author love._

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Dear Clarissa, I always get what I want._

* * *

Chapter 22: My Fantasy

SPOV:

I slam into her soaking wet pussy and smile inwardly when I hear her scream my name. That just makes me want her more. This tight, wet, pussy is now mine and I'm loving every moment of it. I push her legs back to her neck and slam into her awaiting pussy over and over. "Fuck" she shouts sticking her nails into my shoulders as hard as she could. I hiss from the contact but it just makes me snap my hips to her faster and faster. "I'm about to cum." She whispers almost unauditable and I wrap my right hand around her neck and start to squeeze. Her hands fly to my arm and starts to claw at me and I just squeeze harder enjoying the look on her face. She may be scared but her pussy is definitely enjoying it. Her pussy starts to get incredibly tight before releasing it's self on my hard cock.

"Give it to me." I whispered. Her hips snapped to mine and I slammed mine back into her as hard as I could unleashing all I had to give to her before releashing her neck. She gasp for air immediately and starts coughing.

"Until next time my Clarissa." I say smiling as I grab my pants and headed out the door.

"I hate you Sebastian.." She yells back and I see a tear slide down her cheek.

"I know."

* * *

I wake up gasping for air and checking the area around me. Everything cameback to me. Landing the helicopter, driving five hours to our new location, settling Clary into her new bedroom and off to mine to fall asleep. My sheets and pants clinged to my body. I peeled out of my sheets finding a big wet spot in the front of my pants. I guess my mind wasn't the only one enjoying the dream. I pull out of my pants and head to the phone. I press one and head to the shower trying to rid my head of that crazy red head.

One thing is for sure, tomorrow I am making my move.

* * *

Well guys here is your tease. Lol.

See you next time.

 _Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)_


	26. I'll Play Nice, Clarissa

Chapter 23: I'll play nice, Clarissa

JPOV:

My parent's and I stand in front of the rebel looking over the area where people everywhere are laying flowers, candles, teddy bears, and pictures for Clarissa. Everywhere I look someone is crying, grieving for Clarissa, but I see no one grieving for Sebastian. Not even his own family are standing by the rebel where his house once stood. I pretend to wipe a tear with a napkin, my eyes are protected by my thick sunglasses. The plan as far as we knew was working, everything thinks Clarissa is dead and only we know that she's actually a live somewhere.

Luke refuse to come to the blow up site because he felt like he was giving up on Clarissa. Giving up on finding her and bringing her home. Not realizing we are just playing the same that Sebastian put into place only better.

"I think we should go guys, everyone seen us and they have enough evidence of our grief." I whisper to my father as he held onto my mother tightly. My mother played her part beautifully after learning that Clarissa was a live. I'm grateful she got out her funk but now we must leave to get our plan into action.

"Let's go honey." My father turned her and Alaric and I took the lead heading to the truck. Pushing past the reporters, the photographers, and the cameramen. They are like hungry vultures eager to get a story and make sure the world see they were the first to deliver it.

One thing for sure it, I plan on getting my sister back one way or another.

* * *

CPOV:

I wake up once more in unfamiliar territory but the benefit is that the room is bigger. With a velvet couch and across from it a flat screen tv. I check my surrounding relishing in the fact I was a lone once more. I jump up but immediately feel the rush of nausea and race for the slightly ajared door hoping its to the restroom. I'm in luck and empty the little contents of my stomach into the bathroom toilet. Cursing the very existence of Sebastian Verlac and his whole Verlac family. I flush the toilet and rise my mouth with the water wishing that I could escape. I scan the room and at least I have a window this time, the dark shade let's me know that it is bullet proof. But only one way to find out. I grab the lamp from the end table and throw it at the window. It shatters without even so much as a scratch on it.

Great… just great. There's no escape at all. So I'm stuck here. I reach for the remote control and turn on the television and the first thing you see is a picture of myself on one side and a picture of Sebastian on the other.

"You can still see family and friends of Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern laying flowers, bears, candles, and even pictures at the blow up site. If you can zoom in you will see just behind me her parents and her brother standing in front of the rebel and the poster picture of her grieving. There is still no information on where the fire started before it started to spread around the home here. But investigators are believing it to be faulty wiring. Verlac industries plans to sue the company that installed the faulty wires for justice for their heir to Verlac industries, Sebastian Verlac."

I'm numb, my whole body feels like thousands of paper weights are holding me down. I don't even hear the door when it opens, nor do I hear my name being called.

SPOV:

I wake up this morning with a new pep in my step. I have my cook prepare a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and fresh strawberries. I load it into the cart and head down to the studio and freeze once I hear here scream. I push the cart and jogg down to her room fiddling with the lock to get in the room. I swing the door open and see her screaming on her knees in front of the t.v. shit. I thought I had time. I thought I could tell her casually.

I grab her and shake calling her name but she keeps screaming looking at the screen. I reach for the remote and turn it off but Clary just looks off in the distance…. Well atleast the screaming stopped.

"Clarissa…" I whisper trying to talk to her like a scared wounded animal. "Clary…?"

Her eyes snapped to mind and I see so much hurt, pain, and disgust in just one look a lone.

"Don't touch me!" She screams backing up until her back hit the bottom of the couch. "I'm dead because of you! I'm… my…. I fucking hate you!"

I sit Indian style on the floor and listen to her rants, trying to be patient as possible.

"I was normal! I was at a school I loved! I was painting and applying for internships! You came and fucked up everything! Everything I wanted! Everything I loved…." Her eyes turns distant and I know she's thinking about that Mutt Luke. "You ruined it all."

"How can I fix it, how can I make you love me my dear Clarissa?" I whisper keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Fix it? How can you fix it? Oh I don't know let me go! Let me go back to my family! I don't love you!"

"In time you will love me Clarissa. You have no choice." I rise off the floor to get the cart of food until her voice stops me.

"You want to make it right? Kill yourself."

"What?" I take a step back.

"That's now it will make it better for me. Kill yourself and let me go." She turned herself away from me and stared out the window unphased by the words she just uttered to me.

"I'll go get your breakfast." I muttered grabbing the plate off the cart and placing it on the end table.

* * *

LPOV:

I push the guy to the ground and peep over my shoulder. Alaric still stands there sipping on his Coffee.. He acts like it's the end of the world if he doesn't enjoy one cup a day. I turn back to the little fucker on the ground and grab his neck.

"So your going to tell me where your boss sent that helicopter to pick up Sebastian and the redhead girl that was with him?" I say slowly squeezing his throat.

"I don't know! I swear!" he screams and I look to Alaric.

"He seems to be telling the truth." He said to me before turning to the punk on the ground. "Where's your boss then big fella?"

"I can't tell you… he'll…. He'll kill me."

"You should be a little bit more worried about what we are going to do to you before you worried about what he will do to you."

"You don't understand, he will kill me! Without a second thought! My family, my daughter, my wife? They will be dead the moment he finds out! Anyone that works for him is watched and I'm sure I'm being watched right now and they are waiting for me to slip up so they can kill them just for fun. Then eventually me." The frantic man starts saying refusing to make eye contact.

"Like I said, you should be more worried about us breaking every bone in your body and then your wife's and then eventually your mother and father. Everyone you know will be broken and in a hospital bed waiting for your boss to kill them." He looked up with fear filled eyes. "Who ordered it, and why?"

"Verlac ordered it for his son… The dead bodies wasn't Clarissa, or Sebastian's…. The second order is catalise… I overheard a phone call… Verlac was ordering his son to put it in Clarissa's food or something and it will make her compliant. That way she will marry him, and he can rape her and she wouldn't be able to do anything but go a long with it. They want to get her pregnant before you guys can even find her. If you do she will already have the future to the Verlac name growing in her body…. It's all I know I swear!"

"Alrighty then." I handcuff him to the medal pole and grab his phone and call police with his phone. "You'll be in jail but a live. Be grateful."

* * *

 _It's Monday! So heres the next chapter guys!_

 _Please review and let me know what you guys think._

 _Until next week loves!_

 _ **Kiss Kiss Babes! ;)**_


End file.
